Enchanted Seas
by phantomworks
Summary: As kids, mermen Yugi and Yami were never very nice to each other. Now ten years later, Yami was expecting to see the same annoying runt as before, but why is he suddenly starting to see Yugi in a different way and -dare he say it?- *like* him?
1. Chapter 1

Phantomworks: okay, I think that there will only be two more stories after this one that I'll upload for the poll.

**Alice; really?**

Phantomworks: don't get sarcastic on me! I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 1

A small child lay sprawled out in the sunlight, warming himself with the sun's rays. However, this is no ordinary child. His extremely pale, somewhat pearlescent green-tinted skin was soft to the touch. Raven black hair and blonde bangs waved gently in the ocean currents. That's right. Ocean.

Seaweed swirled slightly as he rolled over onto his back. His clothes drifted after him, bracelets suspended in the water. His hands and feet were webbed delicately. His finned feet could elongate on will, when the need from speed was great, though the same was not so for his hands. Also, his ears were fragile fin-like attachments as well. Silently, he snoozed in his favorite napping place.

"Hah! Take that!"" sand poured down on top of him, clouding the water. With a jerk, the child broke free of the cloud with a fit of coughing. Another laughed mischievously at his expense.

"What's the matter, _Prince_ Yugi? Water not to your liking?" the other taunted. 'Yugi' opened his amethyst eyes to glare at him. The other was a child as well, though slightly older and bigger than Yugi. They looked almost exactly the same although the new comer had wilder bangs and a red sheen to his hair, matching his red eyes. Both were dressed in the usual royal child's clothes, Yugi's being from the Southern Pacific and the other's from the North.

These clothes are what humans usually see (if seen at all) clamped close around their legs while they swim, but when not in motion, billow about them. This gives their legs a tail-like look. A simple tunic with delicate trim and a pair of shorts. Two long wide strips of fabric hung from their belts.

The other sneered, his eyes flashing.

"I prefer it if it didn't have sand in it!" Yugi put his hands on his hips defensively. "Can't you leave me alone? This entire trip, all you've done is throw sand at me; drop crabs in my cloths, fill my bath tub with eels and more! Is it too hard to ask for one hour _alone_, Prince Yami?"

"Well, excuse me, Princess! I thought you would _want_ to know that your parents are ready to return home, was I wrong?" Yami grinned maliciously.

Yugi growled, holding up one finger, "One, I'm not a _princess,_ I'm a _prince_ and two, I am _so_ out of here!"

With that, he turned tail and whipped through the water, the ceremonial strips of fabric clinging to his legs and making them look like a tail fin as he swam.

_I hope I __**never**__ have to come back here!_ Yugi prayed quietly as he swam out of sight. Red eyes followed him until he was seen no more. Then Yami dropped to the sandy floor.

_**Why did **__**they**__** have to come in the first place? I mean, yes, they're the rulers of the south pacific, but why do we have to meet them? All southerners are weaklings! Why can't we just conquer the south and unite everyone under one ruler? That way, I won't have to cringe at every mistake**__** Yugi**__** makes!**_ Yami thought, crossing his arms, _**I hope I **__**never**__** have to see him again!**_

~ten years later~

"Prince Yami! The king has ordered you to show the gests around! They are waiting in the throne room." A passing servant said, delivering the message and then swimming off.

Sighing, Yami walked, actually _walked_, as slowly as he could. He really didn't want to receive the guests. Every ruling family of every ocean half had been called on to discuss the dangerous black liquid that had spilled over a portion of the Gulf. All northern rulers had arrived promptly, his cousin Seto included. However, the Southern rulers had taken their sweet tie of at least a week's delay to get here. Even the Southern Pacific who was just a day's journey away!

_**This is really P***ing me off!**_ Yami growled, scaring near-by servants with his sudden horrible mood.

"You shouldn't scare the help as such, Yami. They'll remember it well into your own rule." His cousin came up behind him. His cousin, Seto, was now the ruler of the North Atlantic Ocean. With a strong built and piercing blue eyes, the brunette was one of the most sought after Aquarians, second only to Yami himself, of course.

"I know, I know! It's just so… frustrating! The Southerners were supposed to be here a week ago!" Yami stormed.

"As I understand, something came up in the Southern Pacific, so the rulers had to choose and send a representative." Seto said.

"Which is-?" Yami drawled, not really caring.

"Prince Yugi, of course." Seto smirked at the shocked look on his cousin's face.

"That runt is coming _here_?" Yami suddenly stopped to yell the accusation.

"… Yes? And might I say that you have no right to talk that way, Prince Shorty." Seto dodged a fist and quickly took a few steps back.

"Argh! Why? Why do we have to work with that weakling?" Yami gritted his teeth.

"If you haven't noticed, Prince Yugi has stopped an all-out war between the last North Atlantic ruler and the ruler of the Arctic ocean. Also, it's thanks to him that I now control the throne without the objections of the power-hungry South Atlantic ruler (South Sea, it's a new ocean, apparently). If that's a weakling, I'd like to see what _you_ have done to better the oceans." Seto challenged.

To say Yami was surprised would be an understatement, but there was no way he was going to tell his cousin that.

"Beginner's luck!" Yami claimed as he continued on, _**the weakling did all that? That's more than I'm **__**allowed**__** to do! This makes me so angry! At least I'll be able to kick sand in his face.**_

"You better not be thinking of kinking sand at him. You do realize that could make a war break out, right?" Seto cautioned.

"Whatever do you mean? Besides, we have a stronger army, there's no way they'd win!" Yami said as he topped in front of the doors to the throne room.

"I'm warning you." Seto hissed before swimming off. Yami shrugged before pushing the doors open.

Phantomworks: wow… Yami's mean.

**Alice; he usually is in your stories.**

Phantomworks; yeah, I've noticed… anyway, I'm almost ready for another poll as soon as Bye Atem is done.

**Alice; yup.**

Phantomworks; so be ready to vote! (^^)


	2. Chapter 2

Phantomworks: hey everyone!

**Alice; FINALLY!**

Phantomworks; gosh, don't have to be so excited.

**Alice; yes I do! It's been months! Months!**

Phantomworks; okay! I get it! Just read!

**Alice; thanks.**

Phantomworks: I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 2

The doors swung open easily, drawing everyone's attention to the figure in the door way. Yami cast a gaze around, trying to pick out the pipsqueak. His father sat in his throne which had four covertly disguised figures. As everyone turned their gaze to him, five pairs of eyes looked him over. Approving crimson eyes of his father bounced slightly as he nodded a greeting.

Bright green eyes gave a frightened glance at him from beneath a large hood. The face was covered with a mask much like the rest of the travelers. It was hard to distinguish one from another, going on nothing but size and eye color.

_Now what was Yugi's eye color?_ Yami tried to remember.

Not green, that was for sure, and not the fiery golden ones that glared at him from the tallest figure. Next to him and the green-eyed guest stood another two with similar eyes. One pair a light lavender and the other a dark violet.

_Which one?_ Yami wondered before deciding it was the violet eyed one because that one was much shorter than the others, _pip squeak._

"Ah! There you are, Yami! I was beginning to worry! Please show our guests to their rooms." The kind ordered.

Yami sent a dark smirk to the violet eyes before taking a small bow and introducing himself, "I am Prince Yami, heir to the North Pacific mer-kingdom. Follow me."

"Arrogant, stuck up, son-of-a-!" the golden eyed merman began.

_So easy to rile up, but I wonder what I did…_

"Joey. Calm down." The green-eyed merman soothed, gently placing a hand on the other's shoulder.

"One 'a these days, Ryou. One 'a these days." Joey vowed, following his friend who followed the Northern prince.

"Oh, come on, Joe. You've barely met! How do you know what he's like?" the lavender-eyed hissed almost too quietly for Yami to hear. Well, this was a first. People literally talking behind his back.

"I just do, Malik!"

"You do realize I can hear you, right?" Yami informed them.

"Don' matter! I don't like ya an' I aint' afraid to show it!"

"Didn't you think the same thing about Seto at first?" Malik asked.

"Yeah, well, he-!"

"Can hear you too." The brunette said, stepping out from behind a pillar.

"NYEH!" Joey yelped, jumping backwards into Malik who fell to the ground with the southern prince right behind.

"Ow! What the H*** Joey?" Malik hissed. The other four princes watched as the two grounded ones untangled themselves and got up, dusting their clothes off.

"And this was a new rove, too!" Malik complained.

"Aw. Shaddup. You c'n buy a thousand more." Joey huffed.

"Come on, people! We're delegates here. You in particular, Joey! This is your first act as King of the South Sea! We should behave better than this by now!" Ryou sighed, closing his bright green eyes. The princes (and king) grumbled a bit, but otherwise quieted down.

"Are you finished?" Yami drawled, crossing his arms.

"Quite." Ryou answered.

"Then come." Yami motioned after him.

"Yami. See me after you show them to their rooms." Seto said, walking a bit before kicking off and swimming away. The golden eyed prince… er… king breathed a sigh of relief. Yami shot him a questioning look which was answered with a glare.

"Jest go." Joey grumbled.

"I prefer not to be ordered by those not of kin." Yami replied icily. "I could very well leave you to find your own way."

"Please, Prince Yami." Ryou broke in before Joey could, "If you could be so kind as to show us the way?"

"Ryou, do not lower yourself to ask for help from _him_." A new voice brought everyone's attention to the smallest of the group who had yet to speak. Violet eyes glistened angrily, "We do not need his help. I know the way."

"Hmph, then I'll leave it to _you_." Yami narrowed his dark crimson eyes. Then he kicked off the ground, kicking his fin-like feet until he hovered high above them, "dinner is at seven. I hope you all know the way."

With that, he took off, body undulating in a way only mer-people could. Four pairs of eyes watched as he disappeared from sight.

"D***!" Joey yelled after him.

"Are you alright, Yugi? I have never heard you talk that way to anyone before!" Ryou exclaimed.

"I am fine. Merely tired form or trip. I could not stand another moment of his presence." The violet-eyed teen explained, rubbing a finger against his temple. "I should like to rest before we dine. Let's go."

That being said, he lazily fell into a near horizontal position, flicking his feet out behind him. The others followed easily, letting their watery surroundings lift them from the sandy ground. With only a small puff of uprooted sand, they were off with the smallest leading the way to their rooms.

_This is going to be a long visit._ Yugi mentally sighed at the prospect.

**Alice; grah! Why do you always make them so short?**

Phantomworks: I can't help it! They are what they are! I'll be sure to update soon! ... Hopefully.


	3. Chapter 3

Phantomworks; okay, here's the next chapter of Enchanted Seas! I'll try to update more regularly, if I can.

**Alice: you better.**

Phantomworks; I said I'll try! I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 3

"The human population is the cause of this problem! I say we slay them all." A white haired merman slammed his fist down on the table.

"Bakura, you're letting your prejudice and your past get in the way of reason." The mer-king of the North Pacific sighed. "This is why we've been able to get nowhere for the past few weeks!"

"You know D*** well it's not because of me! It's because the southerners hadn't arrived yet! Well, now the F*****s have and _They. Ain't. HERE!"_ Bakura seethed.

"Yes, I've been wondering where they went as well. Yami, go find them and tell them that the meeting is about to start!" his father ordered.

"Of course, father." Yami lowered his head in a polite bow, before straightening and swimming off. All the way, he grumbled about 'tardy southerners' and the like. Finally arriving in their wing of the palace, he opened the nearest door, throwing it open wide. "Hey! Get up! The meeting is about to-?"

"EEK!" a surprised voice screeched as the figure turned on Yami. Yami knew exactly who the person was, but that wasn't exactly the first thing that came to mind.

Soft, light skin gave off a healthy glow from the warmer waters of the south. Slender legs traced themselves up from small delicate feet until the view was cut off by a medium –length pair of billowing shorts. The nobility tassels twirled around him as the figure had turned to face Yami. A slender waist and lean chest were bare before on-looking eyes. Blonde bangs framed a violently blushing face as embarrassed and slightly horrified violet eyes glared at him.

"PERVERT!" the teen cried out, trying to cover himself, "Stop staring at me!"

"How am I a pervert?" Yami replied after the insult registered in his slightly dazed mind. "We're both guys. It's not like there's much difference between us. And you aren't running around buck naked."

"H-hey!" Yugi protested.

"You do realize that the meeting is going on as we speak, right?" Yami interrupted.

"Oh, please. It doesn't start until nine." Yugi crossed his arms.

"What time do you think it is?" Yami narrowed his eyes.

"Eight." Yugi answered, though he was started to look unsure.

Pointing to the time keeping system in the room, Yami smirked and said, "It is nine-fifteen."

Eyes tracking his finger, Yugi let out a gasp before a blur ran around the room, trying to get everything he needed. Clothes floated to the floor as he raced around his quarters and Yami simply stood there. Suddenly, the blur stopped.

"Would you care to do something instead of just standing there?" Yugi hissed.

"And what would you have me do?" Yami hissed back.

"GO WAKE UP THE OTHERS!" Yugi yelled, shoving Yami out the door.

"Hmph!" Yami huffed. He debated not waking the others up, but decided that they hadn't done anything to him to warrant such actions. Well, Ryou and Malik hadn't.

Joey, on the other hand…

.~`'~.

"We're here!"

"Sorry we're late!"

"Our time systems are off." Yugi said, showing the portable on that had the wrong time. "We forgot to reset them last night."

As long as the problem is fixed and you are here, it is fine. May we begin?" the North Pacific King asked. (I'm just going to call him NPK or Yami's dad from now on.)

"I think we can-wait, where's Joey?" Yugi questioned.

"Maybe he fell back asleep." Yami said innocently.

"We don't have any more time to waste. Just forget the mutt and sta-!" Seto was interrupted by a loud bang as the doors flew open.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" a blonde apologized profusely as he rushed in. light green clothes were in disarray about him and his hair was a mess. "My alarm woke me up late! I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, Joey, we haven't started y- wait, alarm? Didn't Prince Yami wake you up?" Yugi questioned.

"No, why?" Joey asked, hurriedly scooting into his seat.

"He was _supposed_ to." Yugi said, giving Yami a glare.

"Was I?" Yami asked, leaning back in his chair complacently.

"I told you to wake the others!" Yugi shot back.

"I remember agreeing to no such thing." Yami replied hauntily. "Maybe _you _should've-!"

"ENOUGH!" NPK's voice rang about the conference hall. His blazing crimson gaze shot between Yami and Yugi. "We have wasted enough time as it is. This fighting is unbecoming and unnecessary. Cease it at once!"

Yugi and Yami glared at each other, but their mouths remained shut.

"Now. Let's proceed." NPK said. Only half paying attention, Yami gave a final glare to Yugi before settling back to plan.

_Curse you, Yugi. You made me look like a fool. In front of my own father! I will get back at you for this! I swear! Just you wait._ Yami vowed silently to himself.

Shivers ran down Yugi's spine as an unsettling feeling trembled in his stomach. Something bad was going to happen very soon. He knew.

He could feel it.

Phantomworks: there you go!

**Alice: not bad, but you still have a terrible habit of cliffhangers.**

Phantomworks; gotta keep people interested somehow. By the way, the plot will thicken after next chapter. Next chapter, I just have a bit of random stuff. Kind of funny stuff, but still random. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Phantomworks; here's the next chapter. I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 4

Eventually, the meeting subsided for lunch and a small break to let everyone stretch their legs. The southern royalties found themselves resting in a peaceful garden outside the dining hall. The warm currents brushed over their clothed bodies. Mostly they wondered why it was so much colder here than their homes.

Except Ryou, he was sweating.

"How can you guys put up with this heat?" he exclaimed. Falling back onto the soft silky sand.

"Heat? It's freezing!" Malik complained, rubbing his arms to create some friction and warmth.

"Seriously, guys. It's no dat differ'nt. Ryou, you're jest hot cause ya rule da Ant-Artic. Malik, yer cold cause ya stay near da equate in the south Indian Ocean." Joey said.

"And you're unaffected cause you spend so much time with you-know-who in the Atlantic." Yugi teased. This caused the blonde to blush and sputter indignantly.

"Oh? I must be really out of it!" Ryou said, sitting up. "You're seeing someone?"

"This is news to me too! And I live closer to Joe than any of us!" Malik huffed, pouting. "So who is it? Someone I know?"

"'m not tellin'!" Joey said, determined.

"Yugi?" the two princes looked to their smaller friend. The violet eyed teen gave Joey a devious look and smiled mischievously. They all needed this bit of respite from the bore of political meetings.

"Yug'! Please don't tell 'em!"

"Oh, I won't., Joey." Yugi waved lazily. The blonde sighed in relief. "Directly of course."

"Yug'!"

"Remember how the last ruler of the South Sea was removed from the throne by force?" Yugi leaned forward, conspiratorially.

"Yeah?" Malik breathed as he and Ryou leaned forward as well.

"How he was made to leave and was exiled to some other inland lake?" Yugi narrowed his eyes a bit at the memory and at Joey's protest. "Do you remember just _who_ helped Joey claim his throne?"

The two princes blinked before grinning wickedly. They both turned to the fearful blonde who suddenly realized he should've run when he had the chance.

Too late now.

"My, aren't you one to move fast, Joe." Malik teased, attaching himself to Joey's arm in order to make sure the blonde couldn't run off.

"Fast? I'd say he took advantage of his situations in more ways than one." Ryou gave Malik a sly look as he grasped Joey's other arm. Squirming, the blushing king tried to free himself unsuccessfully.

"No no! It's not like dat!" Joey hollered, trying to make his friend's see reason. "Dis is why I didn't want ta tell you guys!"  
"Okay, seriously." Yugi laughed. "They aren't really seeing each other."

"Yug'…" Joey gave him a heartfelt teary-eyed look.

"Joey just has a crush on him." The heartfelt look froze and crumbled.

"Yug! I'm gonna tear ya ta pieces!" Joey threatened as a blush splashed over his face. Grabbing his short friend in a head lock, he dug his knuckles into the tri-colored hair as he gave the Southern Pacific Prince a rough noogie. Squealing, Yugi squirmed about, trying to free himself from the un-holy (but completely called for) punishment as Ryou and Malik just sat there laughing their butts off.

"Seems like someone's having fun." A deep and on-so-familiar voice said. All the Southern Princes froze and Yugi freed himself from Joey's hold. Before them stood all the Northern princes.

Prince Bakura, the younger brother of King Akefia, had snow white hair like Ryou and helped to rule the Arctic Sea. He had a more ferocious look about him since the Arctic was much rougher waters than the Antarctic.

Prince Marik looked like a more insane version of Malik and ruled the Northern half of the Indian Ocean. Rumors say that as a kid, he was caught by human fishermen and taken to some sort of scientific lab or something. After months, he had escaped and returned home, but he was never the same again. Though he was the oldest of two, his brother Mariku ruled the throne.

His own family couldn't trust him with it.

Next was Prince Seto or rather King Seto. After a brief power struggle, he had freed the Atlantic Kingdom from the tyranny of his adopted father. There had been a controversy from the start about an un-royal ruling the kingdom, but when the council saw that the kind's real son Noah was just as bad as his father, they decided that a new royal family was needed. That came in the form of Seto and his younger brother, Mokuba. He later helped the Southern kingdom pull off a simply coup d'at.

Lastly, there was Prince Yami. Only son of the North Pacific king and lat Queen, he was destined for the role of the throne and had been trained since birth to do so. Yet it didn't teach him any humility from what Yugi could see.

"What do you want?" Yugi asked politely, though his face showed his displeasure.

"What, we see you laughing and having fun and we aren't allowed to join in?" Yami replied mockingly.

"No! You're not!" Malik hissed, standing up to be on level ground with the arrogant rulers. Arrogance must be something in the water up in the North! Everyone had it, even lowly servants!

"Aw, but Marik want to play with Malik-pretty!" Marik whined.

"Ain't happenin' pal, so scram!" Joey ordered.

"That's no way to treat a mentally insane person, Mutt. Why don't you apologize?" Seto smirked darkly.

Before Joey could start ranting, Ryou interrupted, "we're sorry, Marik, but we aren't really having any fun. We were simply talking. Boring really."

"You know you're a horrible liar, right Ryou? We know you guys are up to something. How about a hint?" Bakura leered, reaching out to grab the smaller albino. Another hand jerked the frightened male back. Joey glared back at an angry Bakura.

"Evasive maneuvers!" Yugi shouted, blasting himself into the currents. All the southern royalty followed, Joey dragging Ryou and Malik cheering and grinning like an idiot.

"XOX! XOX!" Malik urged, swimming up beside Yugi. Joey swam under them by a few feet. Quickly, he released Ryou who took up a position next to Joey and under Malik who continued his chant.

"Fine!" Yugi said, just to shut him up.

Seeing their prey escaping, the Northern princes dove after them in a similar formation, each aligned with his specific target. Glancing back, Yugi judged the distance between them and their pursuers. A little closer and then they'd split…

A little closer… a little more… NOW!

"Maneuver X one!" Yugi shouted. The four Southerners split from their box formation, arching diagonally like an 'X'. Hence the name 'X' maneuver.

Deftly, the northerners followed, right on their tails.

"O formations!" two Southerners on each side rejoined, one swimming in the shadow of the other. Yugi swam above Joey and Malik above Ryou. This time, they arched around, heading back to the garden in a wide crescent. Now they were swimming towards each other, the ignorant Northerners on their heels.

"Maneuver X two!"

_This again?_ The northerners wondered. They had already seen through it! All they had to do was go after their prey and-!

BANG!

The northerners crashed into each other, head to head and all sunk to the sand in pain.

You see, when they had used the maneuver earlier, they hadn't been aimed at anyone. Therefore, the Northerners didn't see their clumsiness in following the other teens. This time though, the fleeing teens had pulled the move so quick and easy that the others hadn't been able to change course in time, meaning they ran into each other. How did the southerners pull it off?

Well, practice makes perfect!

"Hahaha!" Yugi laughed as Ryou quietly chuckled and the two blondes did a victory dance, yelling out names at the Northerners.

"Betta' luck next time!" Joey hollered as they escaped.

"Don't be late to lunch!" Yugi taunted mischievously.

"We can play again afterwards!" Malik cooed.

"And by play, we mean beat up!" Ryou called cheerfully. Everyone stopped to stare at him. "What? Don't I get to taunt them? How come everyone else gets to have fun while I have to be goody-two shoes!"

"Ryou, you're starting to sound like Bakura." Yugi noted.

"Well, that's what you get when you have to live with predators all year. Do you _know_ how many penguins they eat a _year_?" Ryou sniffed, tears coming to his eyes, "All my little friends! Eaten before my eyes!"

"There, there, Ryou. I know it won't help, but it's nature's way." Yugi consoled him the albino started crying harder. _Great and just in time for lunch_ Yugi mentally sighed.

_**I'll get you for this, Yugi! Even though that was pretty smart**_. Yami mentally conceded. _**Wonder how they came up with that… would it be good in a fight?**_

Phantomworks: there you go! The next chapter. You won't get one next week cause I'll be out of town.

**Alice; to an anime convention.**

Phantomworks: yep. Anyway, please review! (^^)


	5. Chapter 5

Phantomworks; sorry for taking so long everyone.

**Alice: yeah. You better be.**

Phantomworks; (whimpers) I said I was sorry! Please enjoy this chapter as my apology! I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 5

Lunch passed quietly with delicious food and silent Northerners still sore from their defeat. Silently gloating, the Southerners ate and chatted amongst themselves. Once lunch was over, servants cleared away the plates and the NPK stood up.

"I believe that we have almost reached a conclusion as to the human detection problem." He said.

"KILL THEM ALL!" Bakura shouted. Ryou rolled his eyes, though he silently wanted to agree with him. He didn't like the pollution of the humans that threatened his homeland anymore than Bakura did. Although, killing them all would be rather drastic.

"For the last time, Prince Bakura. We can't kill them just because they hunt your whales. Deal with it." Malik hissed. Grumbling, Bakura fell back in his seat.

"I still say dat we jest cover da old national capital wit a mirror spell. Den dey'll jest see demselves." Joey said, surprisingly political.

But what if they run into it? They'll find it eventually." Yugi had to point out all possibilities as the voice of reason.

"Then simply use a spell that makes their tools stop working past a certain point. Have it give them bad vibes. The dark liquid looks like it can only sink so far. It doesn't mix with our water so they only need to go so far." Seto explained.

"We have a decision then. King Seto, King Joey. If you would be so kind as to initiate the plan at your convenience, it would be most obliged. You two are the closest to the problem after all." NOPK said. The two other kings nodded their consent. "Then it seems we have nothing further to discuss. I bid you all a good-!"

"SIRE!" a shout rang across the room. The doors flung open as several servants rushed in, some in a small cluster around a limp figure. "SIRE! WE'VE RECEIVED NEWS OF THE SOUTH!"

"The south?" the NPK asked. "What do you mean?"

"The south! Uprisings! The royal family has fled!" the servant rushed, panting harshly.

"How can this be!" Yugi cried out, in shock, "You must be mistaken! My family cannot-!"

"T-tis t-true, my P-prince!" a hoarse voice replied. It came from the midst of the small huddle of mermen. Some moved aside to reveal a small bruised and bloodied figure of a mermaid. Dark skin shown blue in the places where the skin was bruised over or broken with cuts. Light blonde hair (nearly platinum in color) fell limp and dirty on thin shoulders.

"MANA!" Yugi shrieked, standing and rushing over to her. Landing on his knees, his hands lifted up to touch her, only to halt them in mid-air when she flinched, "M-Mana! What happened to you? Who did this! Why-?"

"I-I'm sorry, my prince, but it is true. The revolters have driven your family from the th-throne. Their leader has taken their place. Support of your family has taken them into hiding, but there is no way to get you to them from here. Bandits and resistors have barricaded all ways into the capital city. I barely made it here to warn you not to return!" as she spoke, her breath rasped out heavier and heavier with each word.

"Mana!" Yugi hushed, "Please, save your strength! You need to get to the infirmary!"

"Such a kind prince…" she rasped as she was half helped, half dragged to the healer's quarters. The Southern Prince watched his servant and childhood friend until she disappeared. Then, he stood, dusting the sand off his near pristine robes.

"You majesty of the North Pacific, if I may inquire assistance in accordance with my servant. As she is unfit to travel, I must ask if you would be willing to watch over her until my return?" Yugi asked, his voice taking a polite, distant tone that made Yami frown. A mask after all that emotion? What's the point?

"I will oblige, but may I ask where you are going?" NPK asked.

"Back to my homeland and my family."

"Yug, dat's crazy!" Joey shouted, standing in his shock. No way was he going to let his little buddy go back to die!

"Joey. It is m decision. You cannot stop me from-!"

"Joey is right. Prince Yugi that is suicide." Yami said. "Going back will only give the rebels a chance at victory."

"Much as I hate ta say it, I agree." Joey said, walking around to stand in front of Yugi. "Ya can't go Yug. Ya'll never get dat far! Look at Mana! She was only a servant! Tink of what dey would do ta _you_!"

Yugi winced at the thought but fought back, "But they are my family! What would you do if Serenity was in the same situation!"

"Dat's different, Yug'!"

"How? How is it different!" Yugi shouted, tears in his eyes. "She's your family! Just as my family is mine! they are all I have!"

"It's different cause it's _you_. Yugi! Yer too innocent for your own good! Dey won't give you a chance to fight back! And dey wouldn't dare mess with my kingdom!" Joey finished more quietly.

"u-um…" a servant stuttered before pulling out a small tied scroll, "M-my king. A message from the S-South Sea…"

"From Serenity? What's it say?"

The servant gulped, "I-It says that the kingdom has fallen to rebels as well, under your father's lead. Princess Serenity has been hidden safely, but you are to remain here or somewhere else safe. That is all."

Golden eyes widened in shock. His mouth opened and closed several times before he managed to speak, "the messenger? Where are they?"

"Servant Tristan gave the message to servant Mana as they were on their way here." The servant said, evading the question.

"Where is he?"

"He made sure to do his job well-!"

"WHERE THE F*** IS HE!" Joey shrieked.

"He… he was killed, your highness." The servant said solemnly.


	6. Chapter 6

Phantomworks: hey everyone, the newest chapter is here!

**Alice: great, you remembered this week.**

Phantomworks: hey! I'm trying my best here! Anyway, I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 6

"K-Killed?" Joey's voice fell deathly silent as he stared at the squirming servant. "H-how?

"He and servant Mana met up somewhere before the border, yet when they tried to cross, they were attacked by the rebel interferers, Tristan handed off the message to Mana as he bought her time to run away. Unfortunately, this heroic act cost him his life." The servant hung his head, his eyes to the floor.

Joey stared unseeing at the doors as if expecting his best friend to pop out and laugh it off as a joke. Saying 'got ya, Joe! Can't believe ya fell for it!'

But he didn't. There was no laughter or joke. No unruly brunette showed up and Joey was forced to accept the fate of his best friend. Tears spilled down his cheeks and into the water as he took in a shuddering sob.

Silently, Seto started to reach out to the blonde before stopping and pulling his hand back to his side. Now was not the time for frivolous emotions.

The blonde's body shook, but he gritted his teeth. Suddenly, his sadness and despair turned to resentment and anger. How dare his father do this to him! He worked hard for that throne and hard for his kingdom to accept him and his new ideas for a more peaceful and carefree country.

And now his father has destroyed it?

Not only that, but his father has chased away his own family and killed his best and only friend at home.

"He is going to pay for this!" Joey growled under his breath as he started out of the room.

"Joey! Where are you going!" Ryou asked, reaching out to stop him. The blonde yanked himself free before turning cold eyes back on every royal in the room.

"I'm going to kill him. Him and all the other rebels. He _deserves_ it!" Joey said icily as he turned to leave again.

A hand caught his wrist. He tried to shake it off, but the person held firm, drawing him backwards from his war path.

"King Joseph, think clearly." The deep voice of Seto broke through his violent retribution thoughts. "Do you think he doesn't know how you'll react? Don't you think he _planned_ for it? You are walking right into a trap. Don't be stupid. Use your head for once."

The brunette's words cut like a knife and his will wavered.

"But dat D*** B****** killed Tristan 'n chased Serenity off. His own daughter! Even now, I'll bet he's forcin' any of my supporters inta slavery or poverty jest ta get them ta hate me! If dis isnt' stopped soon, he'll win!" Joey struggled to get himself free of Seto's grip. The long fingers gripped harder, almost enough to leave bruises.

"He will be stopped, but not by rushing in. you and I will go back to my kingdom and devise some plans, but nothing good will come of fighting without thought." Seto reasoned quietly so that only Joey could hear. Slowly, the tension left the blonde as he gave up.

"Fine, jest leggo a'me." he grumbled, jerking his arm away, rubbing the abused skin gently. "Can I at least find Serenity?"

"If Joey is going back to his kingdom then so am I!" Yugi piped up stubbornly.

"King Joseph is doing no such thing." Seto gave the blonde a glare to make him keep his mouth shut. "He is coming back to my kingdom. I suggest that you, Prince Yugi, remain here and make plans with the King of the North Pacific to aid your kingdom. Prince Ryou, Prince Malik, my suggestion to you is to find a safe haven for right now, what with your kingdoms being beyond enemy lines. Can you relatives stand their ground for now?"

"My sister is fine; no one views the cold Antarctic waters as valuable conquest. Though Ishizu may have some trouble, don't you agree, Malik?" the albino turned to his darker blond friend.

"I'm not sure… I'd like to return as soon as possible just in case –and how come _he_ gets to go home?" Malik huffed, shoving Marik off of him.

"Marik has a secret path to go home, yes Marik does!" Marik cheered. "Marik does through the Red Sea! Red Sea! Red Sea! Why is the Red Sea red?"

"If he can go through that way, why can't I?" Malik muttered.

"If you think that you can get through and get home before all-out war starts, I suggest you leave quickly." Seto said. "Marik, would you accompany Malik home?"

"Marik will do it, yes he will!" Marik squealed. "Marik take Malik-pretty home with him like Seto-serious said!"

"Just peachy." Malik grumbled.

"Prince Malik and prince Marik, I suggest you pack and leave immediately. "Seto said bluntly, "King Joseph, I'm giving you until tomorrow morning at the latest to be ready to leave."

"What about Ryou?" Joey asked.

"I'll be fine, Joey. I won't purposely put myself in the line of fire." The albino said, clasping his hands in front of him. The blonde nodded his assent after a few minutes and turned to make his way back to his room to pack. Malik followed suit with Marik at his heels.

"Prince Yugi. I understand that your servant is in the infirmary at the moment. Let us meet after you check up on her condition to decide the best course of action." The NPK said, rising from his seat, "I shall be in my study when you are ready."

"Yugi nodded in understanding and bowed his head slightly in respect for the king before departing in search of his friend. Before Seto could take his leave, Yami called him over with a motion of his hand.

"Seto. I'm not sure what to do." Yami began.

"About what?"

"Well, I'm not sure what to do with Yugi. I thought I knew where I stood with him and vice-versa. Now… I'm not so sure…"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I still have the urge to tease and bully him, but not at the same time. Like just now, when he was devastated about what happened to his servant. I wanted to tease him, not harshly though. It hurt too, when he put that political mask on and talked about going home. I got scared, actually _scared_ about his safety. What's going on?" Yami asked, confused.

"It didn't ever occur to you that you might be starting to _like_ him?" Seto asked.

"Of course not! He's a shrimp, a midget and cries whenever someone picks on him!" Yami defended quietly, not wanting Yugi's still present friend to over hear them. "How could anyone possibly grow attached to _that_?"

"You're not children anymore, Yami. Yugi has grown up and I suggest you do the same if you ever want to rule the North Pacific Kingdom." Seto bit out harshly before he turned and left.

_Grow up? I am grown up! I will make a fine king when I am coroneted! I'm just confused by these… emotions that come up around Yugi, nothing more._ Yami told himself, walking out of the dining hall towards his own room.

Ryou had watched the scene with utmost enrapturement. _It seems Yami is confused about his own feelings._ The albino thought. _But I wonder if Yugi staying here will be a good thing or bad._

"Pack your stuff. We leave tonight." The rough voice of Bakura broke his thoughts. Ryou turned to him, smiling sweetly.

"My, whatever do you mean, Bakura-dear?" he asked innocently, "Aren't I staying here?"

"We both know you'll get heat stroke by being so close to the equator. I'm leaving tonight and I couldn't live with myself if my…" he paused to glance around and make sure no one was listening in, "my mate-to-be were to get ill when I could have prevented it."

The smaller teen's grin grew into a true smile as he dwelt on the thought of his mate-to-be. Bakura acted all tough and violent, but he did have a soft side, one which showed itself while the two had started secretly dating. Not long after Ryou became of age (being the younger of the two), Bakura had formally asked for his hand in marriage. Of course, Ryou had accepted.

As of yet, their engagement had remained a secret on both Ryou and Bakura's request. Since the majority of the other princes still got into disputes for simply being North and South, they decided to wait until a more opportune time.

Yet Ryou wondered, _With this war, will there ever be a time?_

"I'll go pack my bags. Should I say good-bye?" he asked.

"Probably wouldn't be best. They may not understand." Bakura replied. Everyone was used to _him_ skipping out unexpectedly.

"… I will write them a letter after we arrive." Ryou decided.

"Meh, do what you want." Bakura shrugged. Smiling softly to himself, Ryou allowed Bakura to escort him to the hall of his room where they parted for a while to pack.

When they met up again, Bakura had readied a hippo campi (otherwise known as a Kelpie) for them each. As the hooves pounded dull thuds into the shifting sand, Ryou gave a solemn look back.

_I've got a bad feeling about this. I hope everything will be okay…_

Phantomworks: wow, there's more than meets the eye with Ryou, isn't there?

**Alice: and what's this bad feeling he has?**

Phantomworks: oh don't worry. You'll find out later.

**Alice: why do I not like the sound of that?**

Phantomworks; please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Phantomworks; okay! So it's late at night, at least I posted, right?

**Alice; you almost tripped up… but you passed –**_**barely!**_

Phantomworks; (breathes a sigh of relief) I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 7

Morning brought with it a sad good-bye between three friends.

"Be safe!" Yugi ordered as he hugged Malik.

"While travelling with an insane? I'll do my best." Malik said with a sarcastic grin.

"You too, kay Joey?" Yugi looked to his other blonde friend.

"When have I ever not been?" the blonde replied with a macho pose.

"Well, there was that time with the crab… and the marlin… not to mention that war that-!"

"Okay okay! I get it!" Joey shoved his hands over his smaller friend's mouth. "I'll be good!"

Grinning cheekily, Yugi gave his two friends a manly hug before he waved them off. Since Malik was more than a little cautious about riding with an insane mer-person, the two had decided to wait until the next morning when Seto and Joey would ride out. As it was now, they would be a bit late returning which was why the two official kings decided to leave at the break of dawn instead of noon.

"Beware of bandits!" Yugi called after them as the foursome raced off on the backs of strong kelpies. He continued to stand there in the somewhat chilly morning waters until he could no longer see his friends. With a sigh, he turned back to take cover in the warmer castle. Walking lazily to the 'Northern Prince' Wing of the palace, he started to turn towards his room, but stopped when he knew that he wouldn't be able to go back to bed. Instead, he turned to Ryou's room.

Maybe his albino friend would be up?

Knocking softly, he opened the door without permission to find a vacant room. The bed was made neatly, too neat ever for Ryou the perfectionist. Drawers were empty and the closet cleared out. All in all, it seemed as though no one had been in the room for months.

"Ryou?" Yugi called out. A single folded letter caught his eye. Walking over, he took a closer look. Spying his name written in looping script, he picked it up and opened it to read.

_Dear Yugi,_

_Sorry that I couldn't say good-bye before I left, but Bakura couldn't wait another minute to leave. And you know how I deal with hot waters. Can't take the heat!_

_Anyway, I wish you luck in dealing with Yami. Bakura and I will deal somehow as he gathers troops to fight. Once plans are laid and an army raised, we should return with help by the cavern load._

_Godspeed and well rest, my friend,_

_Ryou._

"Good luck to you too, Ryou." Yugi sighed, internally laughing at his friend's formal lettering and speech. How long had it taken his perfectionist friend to write this simple letter? Dozens of failures must have ended up in the trash before he was satisfied. He almost wanted to laugh at his friend's eccentricies. In fact, he just might.

"Prince Yugi?" a startled voice broke him out of his thoughts. He turned quickly at the sound. A surprised servant stood in the doorway with an armload of cleaning supplies, "Sir, this bedroom is empty. Is there something you are looking for?"

"Uh, yes. Could I ask when Prince Ryou had left?" he gave a nervous smile.

"Why, he left late last night." She answered.

"Oh…" Yugi said, feeling a bit depressed that he hadn't even noticed his friend's absence until now.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" the servant asked a bit rudely, implying her own haste to finish her tasks.

"N-no, thank you. I'll just get out of your way…" Yugi said a bit timidly. Now that his friends were all gone, he felt a lot less confident in his abilities. He wondered if he could keep peace between himself and Yami while trying to settle the rebellion and save his family.

Suddenly, he felt very alone in this vast expanse of seas.

**Alice: wow, depressing much? Both this and 'I'll walk'…**

Phantomworks; can't help it. I was in a depressing sort of mood.

**Alice: the next will be happier, right?**

Phantomworks; (_)

**Alice: right?**

Phantomworks; …please review!

**Alice; WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING MY QUESTIONS?**


	8. Chapter 8

Phantomworks; I'M SORRY!

**Alice: NO YOU ARE BACK IN THE DORHOUSE, MISSY!**

Phantomoworks; but I have two cha-

**Alice: I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVE **_**THREE**_** CHAPTERS! YOU BETRAYED OUR TRUST!**

Phantomworks: (crying)

_Kai:… Phantomworks-onee-chan does not own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic._

Chapter 8

"We shall tighten border patrols and install defendments every 150 yards." NPK said, placing small figure onto a map.

"I would suggest and encampment near powerful or important villages. Also, a forerunner to any out-lying towns that may be seen as easy targets." Yugi suggested, pointing to a few such towns.

"True, those towns could become a defense against us." The kind said, "We shall have them burn the houses and fields."

"How about they just dismantle the houses? Building materials are not cheap after all." Yugi countered, "This way, we have extra material to cut back on losses."

"I hadn't thought of that." NPK said, thought full.

"Not many do." Yugi muttered, "Though the fields will be a great loss. How long until harvest?"

"A few weeks at the most." A servant/page answered, knowingly.

"Hmm, weeks…" Yugi thought for a moment, "How much time do we expect before an attack?"

"It seems the South is barricading itself in the capital city. It could be anywhere from a few days to months fever an attack. They haven't even declared war yet!" the page said.

"I see…"

"If they haven't declared war, let us keep the fields to the South growing until the declaration. Then we set fire to them if the harvest has not come to pass." NPK said.

"Agreed." Yugi said, though he didn't exactly take to the idea of burning the fields.

Fire didn't exactly work under water, so eons ago, a certain merperson- a magician- created black fire. A flame as black as night, it radiated heat and continued to burn as long as it had consumable feed. After the feed was gone, it went out. Not like the slow dying of land fire, but like the quick and sudden death by a knife. Not even embers remain.

However, this innocent flame was what Yugi worried about. If they set fire to the fields, what's to say the fire won't spread out of its boundaries? Burn surrounding lands and make its way across the watery terrain? The only way to keep it in check is by having a mage powerful enough to wield the power of white water, the black fire's only weakness.

Yugi didn't know what the situation in the North is, but the South had only one such mage and she was currently lying unconscious in the medic's quarters.

Yet he was only a representative, a guest here. He could not control the North's lands, nor did he wish to. NPK was in charge here and after his was Yami. Ultimately, Yugi had no say.

Throughout the political meeting, Yami stood off to the side, watching, listening to their discussion. Learning. Soon, he would be king and take his father's place on the North Pacific Throne. Very soon, he would rule over his kingdom with a righteous fist.

But he did not know this.

No, he was busy learning and making notes of decisions. That and cursing Yugi in his head.

_Why does father ask for __**his**__ held, but not mine? I'm going to be king! I should be asked for advice, not him!"_ Yami steamed, but said nothing. He didn't want to look bad in front of the other prince for obvious reason.

What reasons? Well, they're obvious!

They are… um… they're uh…

They're obvious! Just leave it at that!

"Page, make note of that." NPK ordered, already planning his armies' movements and evacuation of the commoners.

"If that is all, your grace, might I be excused?" Yugi asked politely, folding his hands in his lap. His lengthy robes billowed around him at the movement before they settled gently against his skin.

"I assume you will be visiting your servant." NPK said idly. Yugi nodded, "Very well. I call this meeting to an end."

Everyone in the room (mostly servants) relaxed and shook out their stiff limbs before going about their business. The guards opened the door for Yugi as he left, but closed them when NPK called for Yami.

_I wonder what it is… could he be asking my opinion_ he wondered, walking up to his father's side.

"If I remember correctly, your birthday is coming up in a week's time." The kind started.

"? Yes?" Yami said, confused,_ I hadn't realized it myself, but my eighteenth birthday is coming up. But why would he bring that up? Could he be talking about my throne?_

"As tradition dictates, when the heir to the throne turns eighteen, he will receive the crown and rule over our kingdom. However, with this war on the rise, I doubt that we will have time or resources readily available for the ceremony. Not to mention that bad luck will always follow those whose reign started with conflict." NPK grew grave. "I will do my best to end this war as soon as possible."

Nodding politely, Yami remained poker faced while on the inside he was a bit more than angry, _stupid war! Delaying my birth right! And my father-!_ He took a calm breath._ I suppose it is for the best. I have no war experience, let alone strategic strength and plans. It will be a few years at least when I'll be confident in those abilities._

Fine with the conclusion he had drawn, Yami asked, "Is that all?"

"Actually, there is one more thing." NPK said, "Another tradition that has closely followed every king's eighteenth rise to power."

Yami raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Within the week," NPK locked eyes with his son's crimson red orbs, "You will find your other half with which to rule your kingdom and watch over your lands. By the end of the week, you will find a mate."

Phantomworks; please rev-?

**Alice; NO! YOU DON'T HAVE A RIGHT TO ASK FOR THAT. NOW GET BACK TO WORK!**

Phantomworks; Eep! (scurries off)


	9. Chapter 9

Phantomworks:….

**Alice; what's your excuse this time?**

Phantomworks: I don't work on Sundays?

**Alice: I'LL FREAKIN' KILL YOU!**

Phantomworks: I'm sorry!

_Kai: since PW-onee-chan is being killed right now, I'll do the disclaimer. We don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic. Please enjoy._

Chapter 9

"Can you believe the nerve? A mate! A MATE! He wants me to find a mate by my eighteenth birthday! No one can find a mate within a week!" Yami ranted as he paced the room of the North Pacific's Arch mage.

The arch mage was a young looking man with long purple hair and dark skin despite the fact that he covered himself with long, navy blue robes. Or maybe it was _because_ the robes were so dark…?

Never mind, that's not the point here.

"My prince, I'm sure that is not your father's intentions. It's inevitable that you find a mate. Your father just-!"

"Put a time limit on it! Mated by eighteen! It's not possible!"

"It is possible and inevitable for the heir to the throne. Every single past king has heard of this tradition and has mated before they turned eighteen." The arch mage said.

"What?" Yami blanched, "Mahado, what are you talking about?"

The arch mage, Mahado, gave a sigh for having to repeat himself, "Every king has mated before the deadline whether they knew of it or not."

"Impossible!" Yami retorted.

"It is not. Fate has a way of controlling the minds and actions of mer-people to play out the designed destiny." Mahado said, calmly relining in his chair when the prince stopped his pacing to pin him with a stare.

"Fate has no hold over me. The future is not set in stone."

"Some may not be, others are as constant as the tides. Did you know your grandmother had come to the palace in search of a job as a servant when she and your grandfather met? It was love at first sight and they were married within a week. The week of your father's eighteenth birthday to be exact."

"Your father as well. Your mother had been a dancer in the town square. That day, your father had escaped his body guards in order to have a little fun and ran into her on accident. Literally. When he helped her up, they locked eyes and the rest, as they say, is history."  
Mahado said, gesturing with his hands.

"That… that's-!" Yami stuttered, looking for the right word.

"Inconceivable?" (find that quote!)

"Yes!"

"But is it really?" Mahado asked, "Fate has never guided us wrong before, why should it now? Every loss or gain has been brought for a greater purpose. Who are we to deny it?"

"… What does this have to do with my courting a mate?" Yami questioned.

"It… well… it really doesn't." Mahado conceded.

"So how is this supposed to help me!" Yami raged.

"It is just to give you hope, sir."

"I don't need hope, I need advice!" Yami tugged at his hair, "I don't even know where to start!"

"How about you start with looking at people to see if you are attracted to any? That's always a good place to start." Mahado suggested.

"… Why didn't you say that in the first place?" Yami threw up his hands in agitation. Opening his mouth to answer, Mahado stopped himself and merely sighed. No use trying to calm down the prince when he was in the mood to rant. Everything would end up annoying him anyway.

"Sir, perhaps you should start looking?"

"Oh, so now you're throwing me out! Well thanks a lot for the helped! I don't even know what to look for!" Yami continued.

"You'll know when you see it." Mahado said, standing up.

"How?"

"You just will!" Mahado said quite irritably as he shoved the prince out of his room. He had other things to do today and didn't have time to babysit the prince. As it was, potion orders were backed up weeks behind.

"I need an assistant." Mahado sighed again. Suddenly, he stopped; _maybe I should've told Prince Yami that the first mating season of the average male starts at eighteen…_

He thought of how that conversation might have turned out and shuddered. He amended his thoughts, _no; the king will know when to give Yami 'the talk'. I'll just stay out of it._

Little did he know that a shadow passed by his doorway, intention unclear. A simple servant, if anyone looked at him, snuck down the corridor at an average pace, acting as if he had every right and order to be there. Cleaning supplies in his hand, he paused by the door as the guards evaluated him. Deeming him harmless, they opened the door for him and he entered without a word.

As soon as the doors shut, the emotionless face cracked into a sneer. "Like taking candy from a baby. Father will be so happy with me! As soon as the North Pacific Kind is dead, his lands and allies will fall to our and we will rule the seas! Only one obstacle is in our way, but not for long."

From his concealed belt, he pulled out a poison coated dagger.

"Sweet dreams, _my king_."

_Too fat…_ Yami commented in his head, eyes looking over a busy servant before turning to another, _too tall… they can't be taller than me, so that narrows it down._

Pushing off the wall he was leaning against, he vaulted over the line of working servants and higher into the water as he swam over them. Over looking them, he felt nothing draw his attention or pull his interest. His 'fated mate' (as Mahado put it) was not here.

Flicking his feet, he left the kitchen, his robes of status wrapping around his legs unhinderingly, vaguely, he checked out the servants that raced along below him, seeing if anything sparked, but nothing did. Sighing, he closed his eyes to navigate the halls by memory alone when a certain smell caught his attention.

The scent was delicious, mouth-wateringly so and he had to swallow back the saliva that had rushed into his mouth. It was sweet, a natural sweet that enticed one to follow and find the source. Also, it radiated a warmth that made Yami _want _to listen to its siren callings.

Slowly, without realizing it, he began to follow.

His muscles twisted and flexed as he drifted through the warm waters, turning corners automatically. Breathing deeply, he was delighted to find that the aroma was stronger than before. It was almost heady now, making his head dizzy and pulling him closer. Turning on last corner, he dove, following the scent as it curled invitingly from underneath a curtained doorway.

_Sick bay._ He thought absently. The infirmary's door had been traded out for curtains so that people could move easily in and out without the threat of being locked out. It also worked to Yami's advantage as he peered through the soft cloth to see who or what it was that smelled so good.

Yugi was sitting with his back to him, but Yami could identify him by the familiar hairstyle. The teen had changed clothes to be more comfortable, sleeveless tunic going to about mid thigh and a pair of shorts held up by a tight belt. The dark teen quickly crossed him off of the list of possibilities. He'd been around the teen (squirt) a lot and had never smelled an aroma quite like this. Turning to the other person, Yami tried to examine the unconscious figure in the bed. From what he could see, bright nearly white hair glistened in the light.

_Mana…_ he recalled Yugi's reaction to the mermaid's condition. The fear and concern in his eyes, the almost tears that wanted to fall, but didn't. Even now, the teen was keeping a silent vigil over the girl, gently swiping her hair out of her face and tending to her weakened state.

Following the pale skin that was displayed, crimson eyes trailed up to the face of his rival, now also his rival in 'love'. The bright entranced over flickered back and forth between the two before a defensive growl bubbled up in his throat. It was quickly cut off as a servant called out to him.

"Prince Yami! Prince Yami! You must come quickly!" the servant panicked. "Hurry, please!"

"What is it? What's going on?" Yami asked, quickly breaking out of his trance. He didn't notice Yugi look up and over at them, nor did he notice the teen get up and come closer to hear better.

"You father –the king-!"

"Yes? What is it?"

"He's been attacked!"

Phantomworks: dun-dun-dun~!

**Alice: seriously? You fail to update and leave us with that? You're going down!**

Phantomworks; please review! (runs away)


	10. Chapter 10

Phantomworks: hey everyone.

**Alice: oh wow, look at who's on time.**

Pw: I said sorry! Anyway, here's the next chapter. I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 10

'_He's been attacked…_'

Those three words rattled around in his head as his mouth hung open in shock. Finally, his brain processed the meaning behind them but couldn't believe them. How could his father be attacked? He had loads of guards that followed him everywhere! Heck, they even followed him to the bathroom! While he was considering all this, he stood absolutely motionless, barely even breathing. A small gasp from behind sent him into motion.

"Where is he?"

"In his quarters, sir!" the servant trembled as he spoke. The prince's calmness was eerie, scary even in this situation. Before he knew it, the prince was half way down the corridor and almost running in his haste. "My prince! Please wait!" the servant hurried after.

Much more quietly, Yugi followed, intent on knowing facts. It's not every day that a king is attacked out of the blue. Someone must be behind this! But who?

_I'm going to find out!_ Yugi decided, _and I'm going to be there to be the rational mind when Yami's vengeance tries to take control._

At least, that's what he told himself. Because obviously he was not following to watch Yami break down and certainly not to comfort him at this crucial point in the young prince's life. No, definitely not that. Cause that would be weird and… intimate.

Leaving on that note, Yugi quickly caught up to the servant who was trailing several feet behind Yami. Addressing him, Yugi asked, "What is the king's status?"

Apparently, this servant was either scared out of his mind or rather new to the castle because he didn't have that fixated stubbornness as other servants did. In other words, he easily spilled what he knew.

"Th-the king…? He… is on bed rest. Um… he-I-don't know!" nerves had gotten the better of him.

"Just calm down and breathe." Yugi allowed the servant to do just that. "Now start from the beginning."

"M-my friends and I w-were sent to clean our m-majesty's quarters. W-we were joking on the w-way there, taking longer th-than the trip should've t-taken. Th-then we hear a s-scream." Here the servant gulped in fear.

"W-we rushed to the king's room only to find the doors thrown open and the guards inside." The servant took a shuddering breath, eyes wide as if seeing it played out before him, "His majesty was on the ground, barely breathing."

_The ground? Barely breathing? That sounds like-?_ Yugi's thoughts came to a halt as Yami threw open the doors to what the younger assumed was the king's quarters.

"Father!" Yami cried out as his eyes landed on the prone figure in the bed. Shoving past the guards and healer, Yami kneeled before the pale-faced body of his father. Breath rasped out of the old man's lips like he couldn't get enough oxygen in his lungs. Beads of sweat broke out over frighteningly white skin even though his body trembled as if racked with chills. Much quieter, Yami moaned, "No… Father…"

Taking in the heart wrenching scene, Yugi shook off his shock and turned to a guard. To him, he said, "This servant here-?"

"… oh! My name is Jaden!" the servant said.

"Jaden. This servant Jaden has told me that he and his company had been on their way to the king's' room when they heard a shout and came to see the king on the floor in his room. Were you on duty when this came to pass?" Yugi asked.

The guard nodded, "We had just changed shifts with another set of guards when the king came by to enter. Just like any other day, we opened the doors for him and led him inside. Just as we closed the doors, he shouted. It almost sounded like a cry of pain. We rushed inside to find him on the floor. Another servant was in here, but he fled before we could apprehend him."

The guard turned his face to the floor in shame. Processing the information, Yugi nodded, "Do you know the guards that you replaced?"

"Of course. I'd know them anywhere. All guards have been made to be able to recognize each other at first glance or spot any differences. It was supposed to keep assassins or spies from infiltrating our group, but it appears that it was useless this time."

"Yes… and the servant that fled, could you recognize him?"

"I… don't know. It all happened so fast."

"I think I could." Jaden spoke up. Yugi and the guard both turned to him. "When my group ran here, we passed a servant that was running the other way. At the time, I thought he was running to get Isis, our healer, but now, I'm not so sure. He hasn't returned."

"I see. Then there is a good chance that we have our suspect. We will have to send out a search party immediately. Guard, could you go find the other guards that would have seen the suspect's face?"

"Of course." The guard was about to leave when an angry voice caught their attention.

"What do you think you're doing?" Yami growled. The trio flinched (although Yugi wouldn't admit it) before turning to the grief-stricken prince, "My father may be on his death bed, but that gives you no right to order around servants and guard in _my_ castle and _my_ kingdom. Even if my father were to die, _I_ would be king. Not _you_."

"I was not trying to take your title, merely get a search party ready for whenever you call." Yugi explained defensively.

"_I_ am the acting royal here and _I_ make decisions!" Yami persisted, a slightly insane look in his eyes. Frowning, Yugi relented angrily.

"Fine then, dear _prince_." Yugi bit, reminding Yami of his own status, "What would _you_ suggest we do?"

This made Yami fall silent and Yugi crossed his arms with a superior look on his face. Grimacing, Yami glared at the guard before begrudgingly ordering him, "Do as he said."

The guard gave a stiff nod and left, hurrying to obey his prince. Yugi turned his head to watch him go before looking back to the North Pacific prince. The older teen was not focusing on his anymore, but on his father lying limp on the bed. Knowing now was not the time to intrude on the prince's thoughts, Yugi turned to the healer, Isis if he remembered her name right.

"What is the king's condition?" Yugi asked concerned. He knew Yami would want to hear too, even if he didn't show his interest.

"He is really weak." Yugi saw Yami's fists clench by his sides. "He is suffering from a fever that we can't seem to break, no matter what magic we use. When I got here, he was unconscious. The way things are going, I doubt he will ever wake up." She said solemnly.

"NO!" Yami shouted, whipping around to face them, "You will do everything in your power to cure him of whatever illness this is! He will not die! I refuse to let him! This is just a sickness and every sickness has a cure!"

"What if there isn't?" Yugi asked, his voice a mere whisper yet it sounded louder than Yami's shout in this dead silence.

"W-what?"

"Isis." The healer turned to him, "Did he have any injuries?"

"Why… yes, he did. How did you-?"

"Where was it?"

"On his arms, the right. It was as if-!"

"Someone attacked him with a knife?" Yugi finished. He didn't need the nod Isis gave to confirm his suspicious. Gliding to the bed, he gave a quick glance to Yami, "may I?"

Not knowing where this was going, Yami merely stepped back as Yugi reached for the king's arm. Gently, but hurriedly, he shoved back the long sleeve that concealed the limb to reveal black tinged skin. Puss oozed out of the wound as the color crept up along the appendage at an alarming rate.

"Poison!" Isis gasped.

"Basilisk Fang Venom to be exact." Yugi said in a dull emotionless voice.

"How do you-?" she started to question before Yugi cut her off.

"I've seen the effects before. In a horrifyingly similar situation. I have watched the effects end a person's life in a torturously slow pace. I've heard them scream in agony as the pain engulfed their mind, making them go insane." Yugi's dull voice trembled a bit with the effort to keep it that way.

"When did you…" Yami didn't know why he had started the question or if he really wanted to know or not. How did this seemingly innocent teen know the effect of a powerful poison such as this?

"One does not forget the effects of this poison." Yugi took a shaky breath, "Especially if it took my own father's life."

Phantomworks: okay, here's the thing, I won't be here next week to update because of another cheer competition.

**Alice: WHAT?**

Phantomworks: please don't be mad! I promise to update as soon as I can! Please review.

**Alice: REVIEW TO YELL AT HER!**


	11. Chapter 11

Phantomworks: please forgive my absence. The next few weeks will be hectic as well. All I ask is for your understanding.

**Alice: MPH! MM-MSH! (tied up)**

Phantomworks: (bows) Thank you for your forgiveness. I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 11

"Y-your-?" Yami stared, stunned at the younger's declaration. When had this happened?

"But I thought the king-?" Isis was interrupted by the Southern Prince.

"Everyone thinks that the king was merely ill. That his sickness didn't get better. That, even as we speak, he may be on his death bed. But everything they know is a lie." Yugi said softly, but a hardened edge coated his words.

"He never got better. He didn't last three days.'

"Then why tell everyone he was still alive. No one could possibly be sick for so many _years_!" Yami pointed out.

"Why we do what we do is not of your concern." Yugi said harshly, not even looking up at the grief stricken prince. "You are heir to the North Pacific throne. I wouldn't expect you to understand the politics of the South."

_When you won't bother to understand me._

The words went unsaid, but Yami could fell them hanging in the water. Or maybe it was just his imagination for Yugi was no longer paying him any attention. Rather, Isis had caught the younger Prince's mind.

"So there is no way to cure him?" Isis asked.

"No, he will endure a painful three days of life before his consciousness will be lost from his body forever." Yugi said sadly. Just then, four guards came in, two from before and a new pair.

"Sir, you called for us?" one asked.

"Yes." Yami's anger returned with reckless abandon. "I want to know why my father lies on his death bed when you two were guarding his room."

"W-what?" the guard looked astonished.

"W-when did this occur?" the other asked.

"When you had traded shifts after us. Had there been anyone in the king's quarters?" the guard that Yugi had sent asked.

"Yes, but he was only to clean the king's room!"

"But _I_ was sent to do that!" Jaden's brown eyes widened.

"Was this the servant that you encountered?" Yugi asked calmly, not wanting Yami's short temper to get the best of him. Looked Jaden over, the guard shook his head. "Can you tell us what he looked like?"

"He was much shorter, aged maybe before puberty. His hair was a strange teal color that I have never seen on a servant."

"And you didn't think to have him checked?" Everyone could hear the barely concealed rage in Yami's voice.

"I-I don't know the face of every servant! I thought he was new or-or had been working in another part of the palace for his time here!"

The guard shook in his boots. He could handle the battle field with no problem. Buys with swords and spears? He'll take 'em. Sea monsters intent on eating the capital city's inhabitants? Bring it on! Deal with an angry Prince?

No thanks.

"Would you be able to identify the servant if you saw him again?" Yugi stepped in with a wary glance in Yami's direction.

"Of course!" the guar readily agreed.

"Then I think it would be wise to sketch a general description of the suspect and start a search part… that is, if your _highness_ agrees." The Southern Prince shot the older a look. Grumbling, Yami made some form of an affirmative before turning back to his ailing father. Nodding to the guards and servants, Yugi excused them before taking up a silent vigil by the heir of the North Pacific Crown.

"Isis." Yami's quiet voice seemed to boom in the silence. "Go to the royal library and find every book you can on poisons and cures. If there is a poison, there _must_ be an antidote. We just have to find it."

The healer nodded and left without another word. Sighing a bit in despair, Yugi stepped forward to put an end to Yami's frantic attempts to fix a lost cause. "No matter how long you search, a cure cannot be found."

"What makes you so _sure_?" Yami snapped.

"Experience. I spent _years_, long after my father died, trying to find a cure so that I could prevent an attack such as this. No such cure has been made for as strong and deadly as the Basilisk Fang venom is, it is rare. Only one large quantity has been known to exist." Yugi looked slightly troubled.

"One source? That's perfect! It will lead us right to the assassin!" Yami exclaimed, hope for vengeance in his grasp. "Where is it? Tell me where the source is!"

"I do not think you want to know…" Yugi disguised a self-hug in the form of crossing his arms in silent defiance.

"Tell. Me. Where. It. Is!" Yami demanded.

"It is… in the Atlantic Sea." Yugi said carefully readying for more yelling. Silence followed as Yami greedily calculated his chances of war on the Atlantic Kingdom. First, he'd raise an army and defenses, then send a declarations of way to the king and-

Wait a minute…

Crimson eyes widened in shock, "the Atlantic Sea… is _Seto's_ territory!"

Phantomworks: yes, I know it's short. But it will have to do. Please accept my apology and please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Phantomworks: I'm posting this before I leave for the weekend.

**Alice; …**

Phantomworks; I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 12

"Are you accusing my cousin of such treachery?" Yami shouted in his anger and slightly in fear. "I don't know what your view of the Northern Kingdoms is, but we would never do something like this! Especially Seto! If anything, he would've requested an honorable duel for the crown! He would never stoop so low as to send and assassin to kill my father!"

"I never said he would!" Yugi defended, voice much softer than Yami's

"Sure you didn't! Then why did you insinuate-?"

"I didn't insinuate anything! If you would just listen to me-!"

"Then why did you even bring it up? Huh? Tell me that!"

"If you would just let me speak!" for once, Yugi raised his voice, surprising Yami into silence. A few minutes passed with Yugi panting slightly after his exclamation. Taking a deep breath, Yugi calmed himself before he continued. "I knew you would think I was blaming him, but that _is not_ the case. I merely brought up the point that the Atlantic Sea used to be the home of the last tamed Basilisk. I know for a fact that a stock-pile of its venom used to be kept by the Atlantian Royal family."

"How are you so sure?" Yami pressed forward, questioning the other prince's knowledge of dangerous information.

"When my father… fell ill, I tried anything and everything in my power to find a cure of the source so that it would never happen to another person." Yugi lowered his gaze, "I did find the source, but could do nothing about it."\

"Why not? Why not wage war on the Atlantians?" Curious, Yami wanted to know the reason behind the younger prince's choice. Of course, he liked his cousin alive, but it still begged the question of why?

"At that time, King Seto t'was not in power. Gozaburo the Cruel was." Yugi winced as if the name caused him physical pain. Cringing, Yami understood. Anyone would, really.

Gozaburo was a tyrant of a king, taking any chance at a fight and land grab he could, even against his own people! His twisted mind didn't see friend or foe, only gain or weakness. It was these thoughts that he instilled in his biological son from birth before the boy became quite ill. Then had he turned to adoption and tried to mold Seto into his image.

However, he had not counted on Seto's stubborn will and shocking intellect. Gozaburo was overthrown and exiled to the 'Dark Waters' and the rest, as they say, is history.

Except now, that didn't seem to be the case.

"Seto once told me that he tried to find the stock of venom to destroy it, but it was never found." Yugi explained, rubbing at his arms to rid himself of the sudden chills. "Some think that the exiled king had taken it with him…"

"And now that the poison has surfaced, we know two things." Yami glanced down forlornly at his father, 'Gozaburo definitely took the venom with him when he was chased from his kingdom."

Walking up to Yami, Yugi put a comforting hand on the larger's shoulder. That tantalizing smell drifted up to Yami again and he felt his mind haze over as he inhaled deeply. Probably thinking that the mourning prince was trying to calm himself down, Yugi let his thumb rub circles into the darker skin.

"And secondly?" he urged. Yami startled out of his trance with a blink. What was he-? Oh, right.

Turning to a nearby servant, he ordered him, "Call the council together in the conference hall. A meeting is required at once."

"Prince Yami?' Yugi questioned quietly.

"If Gozaburo is the only one who has the poison, that means that he is back…" Yami shook his head to clear the fog that the scent was causing to fall over his mind. Locking his gaze with understanding amethyst, he finished seriously, "And he's coming for the North Pacific throne first."

Phantomworks; yes, I know it's short, but it's better than nothing!

**Alice: that's what you think.**

Phantomworks; oh, hush. Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Phantomworks; sorry that it's taken me so long everyone, but I have the entire story nearly written. About a chapter or two left!

**Alice: that's great and all, but we actually want to **_**read**_** the stories. So type them up and freakin' UPDATE!**

Phantomworks; I am, I am! Gosh! I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 13

It took two days to recall all the council members that were out and about throughout the kingdom. During this time, Yami remained alone most hours and then surrounded by his father's personal advisor, Shimon, the healer, Isis and the court mage, Mahado for the other parts of the day.

They had all decided it would be best for Shimon to control all decisions and war efforts while Yami's coronation ceremony was being set up. Since the prince was not yet eighteen, he had to wait four more days according to tradition.

Once all the council members had gathered, they went through the tedious process of setting up the meeting time so that no one would be late. It really got on Yami's nerves, how long the process took. Honestly, he'd like to do away with them altogether, but knew the public wouldn't be so keen. After all, the council was the voice of the people.

So Yami waited impatiently for a messenger that would come to tell him the decision. Until then, he would wait.

Right now, he was standing over her cot of the mermaid, Mana, who had brought the terrible news of rebellion to Yugi. A few days before, he had caught scent of that wonderful aroma that was now driving him crazy with need. It saturated the palace with its cloying tease. He _needed_ to find the source or else he'd go insane!

Starting with where he had first caught wind of it, he had roamed around until he came full circle and ended up back in the infirmary. The area near the mermaid was full to overflowing with the aroma, but it was not her. He had checked.

If it wasn't her, who else would it be?

"Prince Yami?" a cautious voice called out. Turning his head, he blinked unseeingly at the person.

Dark hair, midnight black, danced in the water's current. A cherubic face framed by gold, the shape of lightning. Light skin, teasing him with its scarcity.

_**He took a deep breath.**_

"Yami?"

Eyes riveted to soft petal lips. They formed the sound of his name and never had he thought it sounded so good. Questioning amethyst gazed at him from under full lashes. Such beautiful eyes, like bright gems yet impossibly soft to be so.

_**The air permeated with **__**that **__**scent. It was then he knew**_

_This is __**my**__ mate. _He wanted to growl possessively, but held back, knowing it would scare his small mate. _I will claim him. He's __**mine**__._

"Yami?" the sweet call of his name made his eyes darken in lust. Soon that voice would be crying out his name in ecstasy!

Yugi fidgeted uncomfortably. Coming to check on Mana, he had walked in on Yami staring at her in what appeared to be frustration. When he had called out the prince's name, the royal had stiffened. His bright eyes fell on him and narrowed eerily. To Yugi, it looked like Yami had suddenly become a predator.

And he got the distinct feeling that he was the prey.

Shifting uncomfortably, he called out again, "Yami?"

The eyes darkened as they fell to his lips before flicking back up to his eyes. Still the Northern prince said nothing. More than just a little uncomfortable, Yugi stepped back once, calling out again as if it would break the prince's trance. "Yami?"

The Northern prince snapped.

Faster than Yugi thought possible, he was trapped between a wall and a larger, warm body. Hands traced his form beneath his robes and soft lips pressed onto his own in primal need. At first, he struggled, scared by the sudden onslaught of sensations, but the body only pressed closer. Breaking the kiss for much needed oxygen, Yugi panted heavily, adrenaline forcing blood to pound through his heart. Dull pounding filled his ears as he tried to push the merman off of him.

Just then a certain scent filled his nose.

Warm… stinging… a hint of foreign spices hit him. It reminded him of long nights outside beneath the haunting moon. Of adventures in the coral reefs off the coasts of the humans' land. Vibrant colors flashed before his eyes as he inhaled deeply, humming in approval.

The sound set the merman off more, touches becoming greedy and nips and licks becoming hungry. Moaning a bit, Yugi wrestled the face up until they were eye-to-eye. Dark mauve gazed at him as he assessed the man.

Wild, untamed looks. A fire that wouldn't die behind those lust filled eyes. Liquid gold fell in jagged locks, adding to his strong features. A strong mate with a strong heart.

_And that scent…_

Sighing a bit, Yugi closed his eyes, leaning forward just a bit. Their lips were only inches apart, the distance slowly closing. Suddenly…

"Sir!" a servant jerked the curtains back and fell over a misplaced stool. "OW!"

The sudden noise brought the two out of their trance, making them jerk away from each other. Blushing brightly, Yugi cowered further away against the wall, as far from Yami as he could get. Yami, on the other hand, straightened out his attire then stood impatiently as he waited for the servant to stand up.

"What is it?" he demanded. Hastily, the servant stood and bowed.

"My prince, your father, he-!"

Eyes widening in understanding, Yami shot off down the corridor, trying to ignore the words that had come out of the servant's mouth.

_He is dead._

Phantomworks: yay cliff hangers!

**Alice: I can't believe you teased us like that! I thought we had a lemon here!**

Phantomworks; don't worry, you'll get one later!

**Alice; we better!**

Phantomworks: you will. Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Phantomworks: hey everyone, I'm on time again!

**Alice: surprisingly so.**

Phantomworks: thanks! … I think. I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 14

"Insolent whelp!" an angry voice boomed as a meaty hand slapped the boy across the face. The boy let out a cry as he fell to the ground, holding his throbbing cheek in pain. His teal colored hair fell in his face as tears sprung to his eyes.

What did he do wrong?

"You let those guards see you and _live_! Not only the, but the servant as well! Has these years of training taught you nothing?" the man bellowed. Slick back hair jerked out of place as he ridiculed the boy, his son. "Never leave evidence behind! Not a witness, not a trace! Nothing but the poison!"

"Y-yes Father." The boy winced. He hoped his father hadn't heard his stutter. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. The merman backhanded him and glared.

"Speak clearly. As future king, no one can doubt your strength. Stuttering is a sign of fear! Are we afraid?"

"No. Father!" the boy spoke clearly even though his voice sounded anything but confident.

"Good! Now go fix this mistake before it gets out of hand." The man's eyes flashed. "Or I'll fix it myself."

The boy froze. His father's words weren't directed towards his mistake, but rather himself. If the boy failed, his mistakes wouldn't disappear…

_He_ would.

Gulping, the boy promptly got to his feet, bowed and took off, eager to erase his error before his father deemed it time to step in.

The man watched his sickly son race out of the stolen throne room. That's right, stolen. Out from under the nose of this very nation's people. They thought he was leading a revolution when in truth he was leading chaos.

And they let him do so eagerly.

Never mind the fact that the previous royalty was kind and loyal to the people. They had shown weakness though the disappearance of the king's image and so had to be replaced.

Which is exactly what he did.

Fingering a small vial strung on a thin chain, he sneered. Inside the vial was the world's most potent poison. Even the thinnest scratch by a weapon coated in it would kill the person within three days.

It belonged to him and him alone. Only he was powerful enough to have it in his possession, only he had the right.

He could choose who lived and who died.

Right now, an old fool was lying on his death bed, awaiting release from two and a half days of pure torture, because of him. The mere thought sent flames of power through his body. That fool was weak compared to him; he was doing the old senile man a favor. And afterwards…

He'd take the old king's kingdom as his own.

Soon after the largest territories joined under his rule, the others would fall quickly to his might. Very soon, he would rule all the oceans and everyone would know him. Not as Gozaburo the Cruel…

But as Gozaburo the King!

_Not long now…_

o 0 OO 0 o -

The servant's message had been messed up a bit, as Yami found out when he arrived. His father was still alive if not kicking. It seemed as if Mahado had been listening to something the dying man was saying when Yami burst through the doors.

"Father!" Yami said in surprise. Since the first day, the man had not woken up or regained conscious thought until now. Just seeing the man move brought hope to Yami's heart.

Maybe Yugi was wrong? Maybe his father _was_ strong enough to overpower the poison?

Yet one look at his father's form shot that hope with a venom tipped arrow. It died painfully in seconds.

His father was deathly pale, more so than when the poison had first cut into his system. The black color of death had climbed further up his arms and onto his chest where ribs shown through. How could the once powerful man be made to look so frail in a matter of days?

That was the effect of Basilisk Fang.

The comparison almost brought Yami to his knees.

"Ya…mi…" A weak voice rasped, causing Yami to flinch at the frailty of it. Ducking his head, he inched closer, afraid that one wrong move would break the once proud man. "Look… at … me… my son."

Obeying, Yami looked up, locking eyes with glazed crimson. Making sure that he had his son's attention, the kind continued, "You know… And I… know… that I'm… not going… to last long…"

"Father! Don't talk like that! We'll find a cure! You'll live, you'll-!" Yami choked off, his empty promises falling on deaf ears.

"Don't… be daft… my son… I know… the truth… I don't … have… long in… this… life…" the king fell victim to a severe coughing fit during which he choked up blood. Cringing, Yami forced his eyes away while his father calmed, "There is… much I… haven't taught you… Shimon will… continue your… studies and… Mahado… will help… anyway he… can… I'm sorry… to leave… you in… such… a way…"

"No father, don't. Don't apologize for this!" Yami grasped his father's hand, shuddering at the feel of bones.

"My son… you are all… I could have… asked for… all you… mother wanted… make us… proud… to call you… our king…" the king took a shaking breath, "She… calls me… now…"

"Who?" Yami asked, startled by the dying man's words.

"Her…" he laughed weakly. "She hasn't… changed a bit!"

"Who father, who?"

"Your… mother… looks just like… I remember…" the man shuddered as his breath came and left his body hastily, "Y-Yami… fight hard… protect your lands… and your mate… don't let… anyone… tell you… that you can't… succeed… my son… I have always… loved you…"

The king took a shaky breath before exhaling in relief. His entire body relaxed, the tension the pain had entwined in his body left and the kind's head sagged to the side.

He didn't breathe again.

"Father?" Yami called blankly.

No answer.

"F-father?" tears filled his red eyes as his world fell out from under him. Falling to his knees, he stared straight ahead as if expecting something to happen. Some crash of red thunder or flames of black fire to rain down from the sky.

But nothing did.

Nothing spectacular heralded the death of the kind of the North Pacific, nor did it welcome the new one.

Everything was deathly silent as tears fell from the new king's eyes.

**Alice: (sniffle)**

Phantomworks; are you… crying? (O.o)

**Alice; (sniff) no.**

Phantomworks; of course you're not.

**Alice; I'm not! I'm just… I got something in my eye.**

Phantomworks: sure, sure. Anyway, please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Phantomworks: okay, here's the next chapter.

**Alice: yay.**

Phantomworks; I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 15

"The funeral and burial will commence as soon as all preparations are complete. Should we postpone the coronation?" Mahado asked as some servants rolled up the sheets of the king's bed, covering the still form.

Shimon looked toward where Yami knelt, still chocked and numbed by what had just happened. The elder turned back to Mahado, "It would probably be best-!"

"No." A voice interrupted. Both turned to look down at the pri- king. His dull eyes stared straight ahead and they began to wonder if he had really spoken before his lips parted, "Postponing shows weakness and uncertainty. It gives the council a reason to hand the crown off to someone else. Besides… it's what he would've wanted."

Shimon and Mahado gave their king a sad, but understanding look. They knew the greed of the council. Hopefully the new king would replace those that were amongst the worst with new minds.

"The coronation will proceed as planned." Mahado acquiesced, Shimon nodded his consent. "As such, the burial will most likely be pushed behind the ceremony. Do you agree?"

Instead of answering, Yami turned his face downward, bangs covering his eyes. In a small voice, he said, "I would prefer to think on such matters later…"

"We understand." Both older men bowed low to the new king, showing their respect. Silently, they both exited the door. As he passed, Mahado gave Yugi a quick knowing look as the teen crept in.

"Take care of him." The Magician said.

The young prince startled a bit and appeared quite flustered at the words. Instead of acknowledging the magician, he ducked his head and scurried in. Chuckling seemed so foreign to Mahado after such a traumatic loss, but he couldn't help himself. The Northern Prince was quite cute with his shy antics.

Once in, Yugi closed the door behind him, waiting for Yami to acknowledge him. Several minutes passed and the new king continued to stare at the wall opposite of him and across the late king's bed. Fed up with waiting, Yugi crept closer, pausing every now and then as if to rethink his choice. But his feet carried him forward none-the-less until he stood behind the fallen royal.

Sighing heavily, he sank to his knees and rested a hand on Yami's shoulder. Beneath his touch, he could feel the trembling that most wouldn't notice nor see. Against his better judgment, he leaned closer, trying to comfort the new kingdom image. A knock on the door alerted him to the undertaker's presence.

"Come, my king. Let's go somewhere that your mourning won't be interrupted." Yugi urged the teen to his feet before leading him to the door. Opening the wooden barrier, Yugi nodded to the undertakers as they passed. One gave him and the new king a funny look, but Yugi ignored it and led Yami out of the room.

As they traversed the seemingly endless corridors, Yugi began to wonder where would be a good place for the two to hide from treacherous prying eyes. At first, he thought of Yami's room, but he knew from experience that that was the first place anyone would go when looking for the prince. So instead of going straight at a crossway, he turned left, headed towards his own room.

Worried that he'd lost the teen, Yugi looked back to check on the king. Breathing a sigh of relief that he was still following him, the North Prince slipped his hand into Yami's, making sure that the teen would keep up. The grip on his hand tightened uncomfortably, as if the dark teen was trying to cling to something, anything so that he didn't fall into the dark pit of despair looming over him. Yugi couldn't bring himself to pull away.

Soon, a familiar wing of the palace came into view and Yugi quickened their pace. Leading the king through his door war, Yugi shut the door after them, sealing off the outside world. The king observed his surroundings with unseeing eyes, still numb to everything around him.

Walking to the bed, Yugi sat down and patted the spot beside him. "If you want to talk, I'll listen."

The king turned to stare at him, but said nothing.

Remembering similar actions in the infirmary, Yugi swallowed nervously as his skin heated up. Shifting to cover his discomfort, he quickly added, "If you don't want to, I under-!"

The 'stand' died on his lips as a needy mouth covered his own. A warm body pressed him down onto the mattress, the kiss deepening urgently. Yet it was not the ruthless lust that had come between the two in the hospital quarters. This was a want, a need to be reassured that there was _someone_ who cared, someone else besides just them.

Yugi eventually responded, the heady scent from before making it easier to forget about why they shouldn't be doing this. His response made something snap in the new king because he soon felt a think liquid on his own face.

_Tears?_ He wondered as he opened eyes he hadn't realized he'd closed.

Above him, Yami's crimson eyes were shut tight as the thicker liquid dropped into the water. His hands clutched at Yugi as if he was afraid the teen would slip through his grasp as well. Something tugged at his heart strings. Reaching up, he clasped his hands behind the king and tugged his closer. At this, the teen's mask completely crumbled and he collapsed into the prince's arms. Shudders wracked his proud form as tears dirtied the pillows behind Yugi's head.

Shifting a bit, Yugi managed to get them in a more comfortable position before the sobbing teen buried his face in the prince's shoulder. Knowing that it would be a while before the teen fell asleep, Yugi tried to comfort the teen with simple touches. Rubbing the king's back soothingly, the prince prepared himself for a long wait.

o 0 OO 0 o

Blue blood tainted the water as the assassin ripped out his knife. The second guard fell to the ground, dead. Sneering at the eyes frozen in painful terror, the assassin batted away the flood before it could taint his clothes.

Sheathing his knife, he ran a hand though his teal hair, smoothing it back in place. Retreating from the supply closet and locking the door behind him, his sneer darkened into a smirk.

"Two down, three to go. And if I get the new king… my, won't Daddy be pleased!"

Phantomworks: okay, that wraps this one up.

**Alice: seriously? That's it?**

Phantomworks: I was going through a slow period, but I'm better now. In fact, I finished writing all the chapters for this.

**Alice: whoa, really?**

Phantomworks: yep, so I put up a poll for which story I should work on next. Please feel free to vote at anytime! And please review!


	16. Chapter 16

Phantomworks: hey everyone, here's the next one!

**Alice; does it have…?**

Phantomworks; yes, it has lemons.

**Alice; YES! FINALLY!**

Phantomworks; I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 16

Trumpets blared as the regal merman marched down the narrow red carpet. Robes of the finest material and brightest color swirled around him. Gold earring dangled from his ears as more gold encased his arms. Gems of rubies, sapphires and emeralds were embedded in his accessories, further making his entrance a grand one. His people cheered as he made his way to the golden throne, kneeling on the short steps before the golden chair. Bowing his head, he waited patiently for his caretaker and personal advisor to start the coronation.

"We are gathered today to welcome a new era of peace and happiness. Today, we crown our new king!" Shimon's voice boomed, stirring the crowd into a wild frenzy. Cheers grew to an even higher level as the elderly man turned to a servant and removed the honorary crown from a plush pillow. This crown was for show only, much too large and cumbersome to wear on a normal basis.

"Do you, Yami, heir to the North Pacific throne and last in line of the North Pacific Royals, vow to uphold our laws and to protect your people and kingdom from all enemy invasions?"

"I do." The cheers increased.

"Do you vow to protect the honor of these lands with your very life and promise to win battles by any means necessary?"

"I do." By now, the cheers were deafening.

"Then I now crown the newest king!" a circle of metal pushed Yami's wild hair aside. Then Shimon stepped back, proclaiming, "Rise, North Pacific King!"

Lifting his head, Yami locked his gaze with the golden throne where his father was supposed to sit. He nearly gasped when ghostly crimson eyes stared back at him proudly. Another figure stood to the side, long flowing dress twisting around her legs. She smiled at him proudly.

_Mother?_ He wondered, _ father?_

In the next moment, he blinked and they were gone. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and rose, the cheers a crescendo to his triumph. Abruptly, he turned, cape whipping behind him as if caught in a violent current. As the cheers grew higher, he held up a hand for silence.

"Thank you all for coming today!" his voice seemed overly loud in the sudden silence, "Today is a day of celebration! Come! Let us feast!"

At those words, servants poured out into the throne room bearing plates upon plates of fish and fresh fruits and vegetables. The capital city citizens swarmed the servants, eager for some food from the king's own plate. Wine was carried out by the barrel load, poured into find goblets for all. Yami himself had a couple as he scanned over his people.

_Something… is missing_. He thought as his eyes once again trialed to the empty throne, his father's viewing seat. The man once watched over all court activities from that very place and the new king felt himself unworthy to sit in it. yet this was not what caused the larger ache in his chest.

_Where is…?_ Scanning the crowd once again, Yami finally found the object of his desire. A slim body rested against the main doorway, tri-colored hair undulating in the small current a mass of bodies made. Just as crimson eyes locked with Amethyst gems, Yugi turned and disappeared out the doorway.

Yami sighed. Yugi had been avoiding him for several days now, but he couldn't figure out why. The Southern Prince always seemed so timid around him now as if something had happened between them. He didn't remember insulting him recently and he certainly didn't remember fighting. He needed to get to the bottom of this.

"Sir?" a near-by servant questioned his king's silence during such a celebration.

"Hn." The king answered, taking a sip of the wine. With a gesture, he signaled the band to start playing and in no time, a dancer's paradise was formed. Seeing that his people were adequately entertained, Yami turned to his advisor, "Shimon, I'll be returning to my chambers. You," he pointed to the servant who had spoken to him moments before. "Please ask Prince Yugi of the South Pacific to meet me there for private matters."

"Yes sir!" as the servant hurried off, Shimon wondered just what was going on. Since when had the king ever sought out the Prince for 'private matters' when something so festive was going on? With a start, he came to a conclusion and smiled.

_Oh, they grow up so fast!_ He thought with a twinkle in his eyes.

Yami weaved through the crowd, talking to some men, taking a dance or two with a couple starry-eyed women. Finally, he came to a side door that led off to the servant's hallway. Ducking in, he disappeared from the crowd's eyes, breathing a sigh with relief when the burden of publicity lifted from his shoulders.

Shaking out the tension from his muscles, the new king exited to the nearest he turned and walked to the nearest cross section that took him closer to his chambers. The walk was quiet, the sound of his footsteps echoing in the silent halls. The king took this time to think.

Why was Yugi avoiding him? Had he done something wrong? Did he say something to offend him? There was nothing he could think of.

Pondering this, Yami inhaled sharply when that warm scent made itself known. His mind shut down the moment his instinct recognized the smell. Kicking into the upper level of the halls, he swam forward, pace quickening hastily. Growing savage, he growled lowly in his throat as the propelled himself forward.

The scent needed to be masked with his. He needed to claim all of it!

Finding the source, he threw the doors to his room open, tilling his lungs with the tantalizing scent. Bright crimson eyes searched his room for the cause before locking with frightened amethyst.

"Y-Yami?" a quiet voice stuttered, already showing submission.

The last of Yami's control snapped.

In a split second, he had tackled the source of the sensual aroma and the two landed on his bed with a thump. His soon-to-be mate let out a shocked gasp and immediately tried to get away, but the king wasn't going to allow that. This being smelled too mouth-watering for his own good. He wasn't allowed to leave the room until Yami was done with him!

Grabbing flailing limbs by the wrists, the king held them down with one hand as he lapped at a sliver of skin that peeked out from under a collar. The being under him squeaked and squirmed harder, but he just pressed closer, pushing the other into his soft bed. With his other hand, he traveled down the slim body, tracing the body's outline through the clothing.

The clothes were in the way. They needed to be destroyed.

Catching a hold of a flowing shirt, he pulled harshly, ripping the fabric easily. A surprised cry didn't even make him pause as he continued to remove the cumbersome covering. Once out of the way, even more skin was displayed, much to his delight.

However, he couldn't partake of it just yet. His mate-to-be was struggling too much beneath him, forcing him to multitask. In order to enjoy the milky skin as much as possible, he had to bend this beautiful creature to his way of thinking.

So saying, he trailed his lips up, tracing a path up the delicious flesh. Though weakly, the being fought him, turning his head away when he tried to reach those pale lips. Growling a bit, Yami tried again. He didn't want to force the being, that would be cruel. He wanted to be accepted by this aromatic creature.

And he would wait as long as it would take.

Yet he didn't need to wait long as Yugi was slowly falling to the effects of the king's own scent. One so possessive and dominating that it made the prince's toes curl. Goosebumps raced up his arms despite the fact that they were still clothed by the ripped fabric. It was so hard not to just give up and give in.

But he couldn't afford to lose!

He couldn't afford to give in! He just couldn't!

…

Why was that again?

What was keeping him from giving in? What was stopping him? His body was reacting, craving the attention, even his mind was screaming for it. Would it be so bad to give in? Just this once?

As he thought this, Yami tried again, finally catching those soft lips in a heated kiss. Yugi stiffened as he tried to keep hold of his last strands of control before they slipped through his fingers. When a tongue prodded at his mouth, he felt the last of his defenses break and melted into the older teen's touch.

Mentally cheering in victory, the king ravished the prince's mouth and released the younger's wrists. Now able to use two hands without resistance, the dark teen trailed his fingers teasingly over the exposed skin while his mate-to-be writhed beneath him. Soon, he grew tired of the constant obstacle of more clothing and disposed of the rest of his soon-to-be mate's covering.

Now bare before his dominant, Yugi whined a bit, tugging fruitlessly at his new lover's robes. He too wanted to feel the other's skin, but his position didn't allow him to easily accomplish such a thing. However, the dark teen had heard and understood the sound of want from his submissive and quickly got rid of his own robes, not being gentle in the least in his hurry.

Eager fingers explored the new area before them as tongues clashed and the teens fought for dominance. It was a fight with a pre-destined winner as the king dipped further to continue his exploration and his mate-to-be moaned in approval. Being generous, the dominant allowed his submissive to do his own exploration while he prepared his soon-to-be mate for the next part.

Sliding his fingers down his lover's body, the king parted the prince's legs as he eagerly searched for that which would make this beautiful being his own. Finding it, he let his fingers circle twice before pressing one in. The water made it easy for one to slide in without much pain. Feeling the intrusion, the submissive widened his stance to allow the digit to go deeper as a second slid in next to it.

Pumping slowly, the king lazily lapped as his lover's skin while he prepared for his penetration. When his mate whined, he added the last finger briefly before removing them and positioning his own hard length. Without warning, he snapped his hips forward, burying himself deep into his new mate. Said being squealed and cried out in pain and pleasure as he was finally marked by his dominant.

The king allowed no time to adjust before he pulled back out and thrust himself back in. His mate latched onto him, wrapping his arms around his dominant's neck as his blunt nails dug into smooth flesh. Locking his legs around the king's waist, they both fell into an animalistic rhythm, thrusting and moving against each other, with each other.

Skin against skin, breaths mingling, tongues battling, souls merging; they weren't two separate being anymore. There was no North or South, king or prince, 'game' nor 'darkness'.

For the rest of the night, they were one.

Phantomworks; how was that?

**Alice: fantastic! (nose bleed)**

Phantomworks; uh, you got a little something there.

**Alice; (wipes face and smears blood everywhere) did I get it?**

Phantomworks; uh, it's just a… yes. You got it. Please review everyone!


	17. Chapter 17

Phantomworks: hey, I'm early today.

**Alice: for once.**

Phantomworks: you should be happy!

**Alice; I would be if the chapter was longer.**

Phantomworks; they will… eventually. I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 17

"Hahahaha!" Psycho teal eyes danced as he drove the knife into the third victim, the servant Jaden. The servant's mouth fell open in shock as he bled out, falling to the ground. When the still body didn't get pack up, the assassin sneered with an insane glint to his actions.

"Another sleeping with the fishes!" he exclaimed. Noticing the cloudy blue water, he gave it a somewhat disgusted look. Patting at his clothes, he made sure that the blood wasn't' staining the pristine fabric before leaving the room and locking the doors behind him. Disposing of any other evidence, the killer trekked to less used rooms in order to hide the knife for awhile.

Finding the perfect hiding place, he stowed it away until its next use and continued on to a near-by boor. Inside was a small bed and dresser with little foot room. It was not what he preferred, but he had to use it while he was here.

"I should find the last two guards and finish them quickly." He told himself. "Father does not like to wait and I may have tried his patience too much already! I need to finish quickly!"

Sitting on the bed, the soft mattress sunk under him, pulling him into its soft embrace. His dark eyes grew heavy and he rubbed them a bit to keep from falling asleep. Fighting a failing battle, he slowly rested fully onto the plush sheets.

"Maybe… I could rest my eyes… for a few minutes." He muttered as he finally succumbed to the tug of sleep that he had ignored for more than a fortnight.

In the enemy's palace, he slept more peacefully than at home.

o 0 O O 0 o

"Finally!" a figure huffed as the North Pacific Palace came into view. Around him, a small caravan gathered on horseback and wagon, all stopping when their leader did.

Said leader paused to shift his hood back over his flowing black hair. His misty grey eyes sparkled in the morning's sunlight. He grabbed the reins of his hippocami before snapping them and urging them forward. Quickly, the group did the same.

_It's been so long since I've been here. I wonder how much has changed._ The leader thought. _Oh well, I'll be there soon enough. Wonder how Yami will react!_

With a mischievous grin, the figure led the caravan onwards toward the palace like a marching army.

o 0 O O 0 o

A simple servant scurried quietly from room to room, cleaning as she went. The sooner she could be done with this, the sooner she could run off with that stud that had been trying to court her earlier.

Closing another door behind her, she sighed a bit as her mind started to fantasize about that handsome boy. Reaching for the next door, she was broken out of her day dream by a rattle as the door's lock prevented her from opening the barrier.

Huffing a bit, she dug out her keys and quickly unlocked the door. Picking up her supplies, she started to day dream again about the light brown hair and the light figure of the man. Warm chocolate brown eyes sparkling in mischief.

Dull cold eyes stared at her in dead shock, a mockery of their original open friendliness. Blood tainted water surged from the doors as she stared down, horrified. White skin and the smell of decay snapped her out of her shock. Starting to hyperventilate, she did the only thing she could think of.

She screamed.

Phantomworks: I love cliffhangers.

**Alice: I hate them.**

Phantomworks: I feel as if I've had this conversation before.

**Alice: you have. Every time you-!**

Phantomworks: oh well, please review and vote!


	18. Chapter 18

Phantomworks: okay, you know what I said about them being longer soon? Yeah…

**Alice: she lied.**

Phantomworks; no! I thought they were going to get longer! But they just ended up… short.

**Alice: uh-huh.**

Phantomworks; I'M SORRY! I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 18

Yami slept peacefully in his bed around a warm pillow. The pillow was soft in some places while hard in others and moved occasionally. Feeling such a twitch, the king nuzzled into the warmth of the pillow's hair and heard a light sigh in response.

Wait, hair? SIGH?

What the-

"KYAAAAAAHH!" a woman's scream pierced the water, instantly waking the king and the 'intruder' of his bed. Shooting up, Yami tore out of bed, throwing on a light tunic and his status belt.

"What was that?" a voice piped up from his bed. Turning, Yami got the first glimpse of his 'intruder'. Wide amethyst eyes bright with curiosity and fear. Pale skin littered with little bites and displayed openly for all to see. The events of the night before came rushing back in. To his pride, he smirked at the particularly large bite that was just outside normal collar range, hard to hide.

His mate was truly beautiful.

Then his mind turned back to the matter at hand and he threw some clothes to the smaller one, "A scream. Someone must be in trouble! We have to hurry!"

The large eyes widened before quickly dressing and standing to follow, only to fall with a wince of pain. At once, Yami was at his side.

"Yugi? Are you all right?" he asked, concerned.

"Y-yes, just… sore. Go ahead without me. I'll follow when I can." Yugi gave a wane smile as his hand fisted the sheets.

About to protest, Yami shut his mouth with a click when Yugi gave him a certain look. The prince continued, "You are now king. Tend to your kingdom. Don't let a… don't let me take priority over that."

Nodding, Yami rose and quickly flew through his chamber doors. Outside, two guards immediately fell into step behind him. Kicking into higher waters, the king took off in the direction of the scream. He slowed as blood tainted water thickened around him and his guards. Covering his mouth and nose, he pushed onward, coming to a fallen figure.

A woman servant lay faint on the palace floor; two doors thrown open before her. Checking the servant over, the king deemed her uninjured, then turned his head to the source of the blood.

Jaden, the servant that had seen the assassin's face, lay dead where he fell. Grimacing at the sight, Yami swallowed back the bile that rose in his throat. Suddenly, the thought hit him.

If Jaden was dead, what about…?

"Guards! Go and find the two soldiers that had been at my father's post the day of the attack. Bring with them the two that had replaced them as well." He ordered. The two nodded in sync and swam off. Surveying the damage, Yami closed the door so that he wouldn't have to keep looking at the still body of his servant.

Before the doors had closed, the servant roused from her brief faint. "What…?"

"You screamed and fainted." He said, kneeling, "I'm assuming that you had opened those doors and found him there?"

"Y-yes, just like that!" she trembled, "but he… he was so king! Never insulted anyone! Why would-?"

"It may have been because of what he knew." Yami said, gazing at the doors. "He had seen the face of my father's killer and that might have been what killed him. That assassin."

She gasped and shuddered a bit in silent sobs.

A bang jolted Yami to his feet; the servant following with a start. Hearing another, Yami darted down the hall ways. The banging grew louder and Yami pumped his body fast, forcing the water to part around him. Coming to a set of doors that led to a storage room, he threw them open only to freeze in his tracks.

Bloody water poured from the room as a single figure unlogged a knife from the chest of a guard. The body fell to the ground with a soft thud. Three other bodies were cast around in various positions, all dead and bleeding. The pungent odor made the king's eyes water.

The only standing and, indeed, living being in the room slowly turned, gazing at Yami with crazed turquoise eyes. His hair looked like it had been dyed with blue blood, but his white servant's tunic had not a spot of the liquid floating around him. In his hand was a poison tipped knife and Yami knew in that instant who this merman –this mere _boy_ was.

His father's assassin.

"Oh my. You've seen me kill. Father won't be pleased." The boy looked worried as he looked over the king and the servant girl. Biting his thumbnail, he seemed to think things over before smiling insanely. Then he giggled in a cute manner that completely betrayed his murderous nature, "Guess I'll just have to kill you both! Forgive my eagerness, King Yami, but it looked like I'll get to kill you early!"

Once again, the servant woman screamed.

Phantomworks; like it?

**Alice; you. Are. EVIL!**

Phantomworks; what? Why?

**Alice: first no lemon in 'I'll walk', then you end the chapter like this!**

Phantomworks:… I can't help it! I really can't!

**Alice: save your excuses for the fans.**

Phantomworks: I'm really sorry! Please review!


	19. Chapter 19

Phantomworks: hey, here's the next chapter everyone. Hope you enjoy.

**Alice: Phantomworks doesn't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic**

Chapter 19

The servant was the first to go. At her cry, the assassin leapt forward, thrusting the knife deep into her chest. A last gasp of pain and the servant went limp. Yanking out his knife, the assassin let the body fall, dead.

Yet she had served her purpose.

"Sir! We heard a scream!" a set of guards rushed around their king. Seeing the odds turn, the murderer shoved past the group before they could recognize his presence. Dodging a swift blade, Yami ordered the soldiers.

"Seize him!"

Every head turned at his demand and every guard fell into sync as they shot after the fleeing 'servant'. Following quickly, Yami allowed four guards to follow him as he took chase for personal revenge against his father's killer.

The chase continued through the kitchen and into the throne room, passing and running into servants and other guards as they went. As Yami passed by one hallway, a voice called out to him.

"Yami! What's going on?"

"Mokuba!" Yami slowed to allow the pre-teen to catch up, but continued with his mad chase. "An assassin has been found. We're not letting him escape our grasp this time!"

"This time?" Mokuba shot a glance to the front of the pack. Searching the heads, he saw something that stunned him.

Teal hair.

_Is that…?_

"Mokuba! Go back to my room and wait for me there! I'll be along in a while." Yami said as he sped up when the assassin shot through the front doors into the courtyard. Swimming madly, Yami called out to the guards of the gate.

"Stop him! Don't let him pass!"

They were stunned for only a moment, but long enough for the assassin to get close. Before he could slip past though, the guards formed a wall of flesh, jabbing their spears and swords at him. Wheeling about, he darted back only to find himself caught between the gate guards and the pursuing ones. In a flash, they closed around him, pushing closer and closer to stop escape. Some floated above to prevent an aerial flight.

Pushing his way through his guards, Yami watched as his personal squad wrestled the assassin's wrists behind his back, confiscating the knife. Finally, they managed to still the killer's movement. Eyes fearful and angry lips pursed, the assassin awaited Yami's arrival. Now the king stopped face-to-face with the one who killed his father.

"Any last words?" he asked the teal haired boy.

The boy took a deep breath, as if to speak his dying words.

"Yami! Get out of the way!" Starting at the familiar voice, Yami found its owner all too easily.

"Wha- Bakura? Why are you-?"

At that moment, the assassin spat black ink from his mouth straight into Yami's eyes. The king cried out as the liquid stung his eyes. Around him, the guards bustled, trying to get to their fallen king as others wrestled the assassin to the ground.

"Back off! Out of my way!" A familiar voice snapped as Yami's albino friend shoved his way through the crowd and to the king's side. Another presence made its way passively through the crowd and Yami could tell by the smell of herbs and powders that it was Mahado.

"What happened?" the magician asked worriedly.

"The d*** kid spat something into his eyes." Bakura said gruffly, gripping Yami's wrists to keep the king from rubbing the substance in further.

"Bakura! Let me go!"

"No, you'll just make it worse."

"But it hurts!" the king whined.

"Tough cookies."

"We need to get more breathing space. Preferably in the healer's chambers." Mahado said. Bakura made a grunt of affirmation before turning on the bustling crowd.

"BE QUIET!" silence in an instant. "Throw the criminal in the dungeon! The king will deal with him later."

As several hurried to do just that, Bakura jabbed a finger in the direction of a few more. "You! Assist Yami to the healer's chambers! Now!"

o 0 O O 0 o

Yugi stumbled his way down a few corridors, wincing every now and then as his body ached from last night's… er… activities. As hurt and tired as he was, he felt as if he could fall asleep right then and there, but he knew he had to find Yami. If he wasn't there, the hot-headed king would sooner kill the assassin than get any information out of him.

And Yugi couldn't let that happen yet.

So he suffered through, panting in his exertion. That is, until someone stopped him.

"You there!" a voice called out, "Who are you?"

_Who am I?_ Yugi wondered, looking up. His eyes met a pair of concerned yet suspicious grey ones. The boy was dressed simply in traveling clothes, maybe the reason he did not know the Southern Prince's current residence in the palace. "Prince Yugi of the Southern Pacific. May I ask who you are?"

"Mokuba of the Atlantic." The pre-teen replied. Yugi furrowed his eyebrows in thought. That name… was familiar. Where had he heard it? "Why are you wearing Prince Yami's clothes?"

o 0 O O 0 o

At the bark of order, the soldiers hurried to comply and fell into step with their king as both the Magician and foreign prince linked arms with him to guide him to the healing chambers. Before they could get too far, Isis ran up to them, having heard the commotion before.

"What happened?" she gasped at her king's state.

"The assassin tried to get Yami, but failed. However, he did succeed in spraying this… ink into his eyes." Mahado said seriously.

_Assassin?_ Bakura wondered.

"Let me see!" Isis commanded, tilting the royal's head back so she could look at his injured eyes. "My king, please allow me to look."

_King?_ Bakura's eyes widened.

"But it hurts!"

"Stop being a star anemone." Spat automatically. In response, the 'king' grunted and slowly forced his eyes open. Isis gasped as her worst fears were confirmed. Dull red irises and dilated pupils, blindly staring out at her.

"He's blind!" she said, shocked.

o 0 O O 0 o

"King Yami?" Yugi clarified, looking down at his attire.

"… Yes. Why are you wearing his clothes? Is something going on between you two?" the boy continued.

"Something…" Yugi said sadly, remembering the easy brush-off that he had encountered from Yami this morning. The entire morning had probably been staged for how easily the king ran out that morning, throwing clothes to Yugi right before. Sure he had encouraged it at the start, but now it seemed like the teen had been played and easily at that. "I don't know."

"Well, you must mean something for Yami to lend you his clothes. He's really possessive about his things." The boy continued.

Holding back his own thoughts, Yugi shook his head, trying to clear his blurry vision a little. When the blurs didn't face, he guessed that he was just more tired than he had thought. Ignoring it for now, he asked, "Do you know where Yami is?"

"Well, he was chasing… someone. With teal hair?" the teen tried, questioningly.

"Teal hair?" Yugi blinked rapidly at his slowly darkening eyesight.

"Yeah, know him?"

"Was he dressed in servant's clothing?"

"I think so…"

"That must be the assassin!" Yugi nearly shouted, inhaling sharply in his shock.

"Assassin? What-?"

"Yugi!" an all too familiar voice called.

o 0 O O 0 o

"Blind?" the magician and Arctic Prince both yelled, simultaneously.

"What do you mean?" the North Pacific king asked, his eyes wide in shock.

"Though your eyes are open, you cannot see anything but darkness." The healer said sadly.

To their utter surprise, Yami said, "But I can see just fine!"

o 0 O O 0 o

Turning, Yugi shook off the slight daze and swimming vision to call out, "Ryou!"

As the albino stopped by his side, the Pacific prince grasped his forearms, "Ryou! Yami is chasing a criminal as we speak! We must get to them before-!"

"! Yugi?" Ryou took a startled step back as Yugi fell into his arms. "Are you all right?"

"M-my head…" the prince groaned, blinking his eyes as he clutched at his skull. Opening his eyes, he gasped, then cried out in shock.

"Yugi? Is something wrong?"

"I-I-!"

"Yugi?" wordlessly, the prince jerked his face towards Ryou's general direction.

In utter despair, he cried out, "I-I can't see!"

Phantomworks; and there you go.

**Alice: SERIOUSLY? YOU MADE HIM ****BLIND****?**

Phantomworks: yes.

**Alice; … you like torturing us, don't you?**

Phantomworks: yes. PLEASE REVIEW!


	20. Chapter 20

Phantomworks: yay! New chapter!

**Alice: why are you cheering?**

Phantomworks: cause that means one less I have to keep away from everyone. I have almost all typed up, you know.

**Alice; then why don't you post them?**

Phantomworks: make me.

**Alice; with pleasure.**

Phantomworks: (OO') uh… wait! I mean! (runs off with Alice chasing)

_Kai; Phantomworks doesn't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic._

"What do you mean you can see?" Isis reeled in surprise.

"I. Can. See." Yami explained slowly, as if talking to a child. Isis grabbed his jaw line, looking closely at his eyes. Sure enough, his irises were bright, staring at her with absolute positivity.

"Impossible! I could have sworn…" She realized that he was still touching the king and quickly released him, "Forgive me, my king."

"It is fine, Isis. I know that you were only worried about my well-being." Yami said, wiping the ink from his face so that no more would get in his eyes.

"What is this business about you being king?" Bakura asked, not worrying about the healer's failure. So she messed up. Yami wasn't blind after all. What difference did it make?

Yami looked down darkly at the question. "A week ago, a spy infiltrated the castle, stealing into the king's chambers. He attacked my father with a poison drenched knife. A cure… could not be made in time and he died three days later. Yesterday had been my crowning ceremony."

Bakura bowed his head for a moment of silence in remembrance of the fallen king before he raised his head and addressed Yami, "So the criminal we just caught is the assassin?"

"There is a high possibility." Yami said, crossing his arms and looking towards the castle, as if sensing that something was wrong, "Let's take this conversation inside."

Following the king, prince Bakura asked, "What will you do with the supposed criminal?"

"Interrogate him first. See if he is the right person. He will have to pay the death penalty anyway for killing four guards and two servants. Perhaps a gentler sentence will loosen his tongue?" Yami wondered aloud. This shocked Bakura. Yami was not usually one to show mercy. Something had changed while he had been away, something more than being crowned king.

"It would be a good idea to get some information out of him before we kill him off." Mahado conceded.

"If it comes to that." Yami agreed. By now, the four important people, two royals, a magician and a healer, all arrived at the healer's quarters of all places. Astounded, Yami wondered why his feet had driven him there.

"Perhaps now would be a good time to question the suspect?" Mahado inquired.

"Maybe…" Yami was about to relent when the sound of hurried footsteps reached his ears. Turning, he was met with the sight of Yugi being escorted by the other albino prince and, strangely enough, Mokuba. "What's wrong?"

"Yugi… he's-!" Ryou choked up.

"He's blind!" Mokuba finished, glancing at the shaking teen between them.

"What?" all other said at once. Isis pushed forward to check the validity of the statement as Yami replaced Mokuba by Yugi's side. The prince was shaking terribly as tears fell from his sightless eyes and he maintained a death grip on his friend and… lover? Was that right?

Seeing that what the raven haired youth had said was true, Isis gave Ryou an interrogating look. "How did this happen?"

"I-I don't know! I had just gotten here when I went looking for him. When I had found him, he seemed perfectly fine. In the next moment, he could see nothing!" Ryou's entire body shook more as sobs made his muscles spasm.

Bakura stepped closer to his secret fiancé, muttering soothing words when he was sure no one was listening.

"Come, bring him in and sit him there." Isis commanded as she went ahead to look up her medical scrolls. Following orders for once, Yami guided the stumbling teen to an unoccupied bed. Setting the teen down, the king sat beside him to everyone's silent surprise.

"This is very strange." Mahado said as Isis quickly picked up a scroll and scanned it only to set it back down and pick up another. "Two cases of strange events taking place in the matter of minutes."

"T-two?" Yugi asked, speaking for the first time upon entering the room. His head was turned in Mahado's direction, but could not look him in the eye.

"Early, the assumed assassin that we had chased and caught had spat a strange substance at Yami. Getting in his eyes, it should've made him blind as Isis first said, but oddly, it didn't." Mahado gave the king a somewhat awed look, "He can see perfectly."

"And then you, who had no such encounter, simply lost sight at almost the exact same time." Mokuba said, knowing where this was going.

"How is this possible?" Yami asked, though Yugi didn't have the same questions running though his mind. No, he knew one way this could be possible, but the way itself was impossible! He and Yami weren't-!

Images of the night before flashed through his mind and he inhaled sharply. Yami gave him a questioning look that was completely lost on the teen before a new voice drew everyone's attention.

"There is a way." a blonde mermaid said, shoving the blankets off her torso as she sat up.

"M-Mana?" Yugi asked in surprise. "Y-You're awake?"

"Have been for awhile now, ever since people charged in here yelling about this and that." The mermaid yawned.

"You say there is a possibility. What is it?" Mahado demanded.

"All right, all right, hold your horses." She said while stretching.

Blushing a bit, the magician looked away as the mermaid continued, "In the South only, there are people born of a certain tribe that can take on the physical pains of others. The pained ones are healed immediately while the one who takes the burden heals at an accelerated rate. Fatal injuries could heal in a matter of days, crippling ones in minutes."

"So you're saying that Yugi is one of these people?" Mahado asked, "That he can just heal anyone?"

"To your first question, yes, he is one of these people. Everyone from the South Pacific royal line is. You could say that they were the most powerful tribe before the kingdoms formed." Mana's expression darkened a bit as she carried on, "However, their powers don't affect just anyone. If it did, they would likely die out of too many life-threatening wounds long before now."

"Then, who do they affect?" Isis asked, writing all of this down on a scroll in octopus ink.

"It only works with their… um… most important person." Receiving blank looks, Mana struggled to re-illustrate the subject. "Their partner in adventure? The one they do the dirty with?"

Silence prevailed.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" Receiving more silence, Mana face palmed and grumbled under her breath harshly before embarrassingly screaming, "THEIR MATES, IDIOTS! Their powers only work with their significant others!"

Shocked silence filled the room before Yami managed to choke out, "But that means-!"

Mana smiled evilly, "When would you like the wedding to be?"

Phantomworks; now onto important stuff!

**Alice: you left us at a cliff hanger and you AREN'T GOING TO ACKNOWLEDGE IT!**

Phantomworks: correct. I have more important things to do.

**Alice; like what?**

Phantomworks; poll results.

**Alice; oh, then go right ahead.**

Phantomworks; thank you. THE WINNER IS! … SCHOOL OF VAMPIRES!

**Alice; wow… surprising.**

Phantomworks; I know. Especially since it only had two votes before in the first poll and then magically got fifteen +.

**Alice:… I sense cheating.**

Phantomworks; oh well. That's the result. Check it if you want. Anyway, I'll post the first chapter of that story once this one is done. Be ready and waiting!


	21. Chapter 21

Phantomworks: here's the next chapter! Enjoy.

**Alice: we don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.**

Chapter 21

Everyone was shocked by the news of Yugi and Yami's mating, even the teens themselves. Yugi had fled immediately with Ryou following quickly as the merman was blind. Yami had been surprisingly okay with it, again to everyone's shock. He didn't rant or scream or threaten to kill the Southern prince. After the initial shock, he had just… accepted it.

It really grated on Bakura's nerves.

"Okay, seriously. Something is going on with you. Something other than you becoming king." The albino said, stopping the king in his tracks.

"What do you mean?"

"You and Yugi! You used to swear on the eight seas that you hated him down to his very being. I leave for a week and you just decide you like him all of a sudden? Mated with him?" Bakura hissed, fingers clenching into fists, "Explain _that_ to me!"

"I… cannot." In a sudden hit of inspiration, Yami realized he couldn't. When had he started to think of Yugi as beautiful and graceful instead of a whiny midget? When had those amethyst eyes entranced him with one look, even now that he was blind? When had those feelings of hatred turned to… love?

He really couldn't explain it.

"You can't explain it or don't want to?" Bakura growled.

"No, I really can't explain it. When my father was attacked, Yugi was the only one who understood me. And when father died, he was the one to comfort me. And at my coronation…" Yami stopped there, unable to put into words what he had felt that night when he and Yugi had… done the deed. He barely remembered it as it was. He hoped he didn't embarrass himself.

Looking into his friend's eyes, Bakura knew that Yami was speaking the truth. The king truly didn't know what had changed him, but the albino did. His friend had finally grown up and matured. But whether this had changed him for the better of words had yet to be seen.

Clapping a hand on the king's shoulder, Bakura said, "I understand."

"You do?" Yami asked, surprised. That was happening a lot lately.

"Of course. Why else would I have allowed Ryou to talk me into returning ahead of my army?" the albino smirked.

"Wha-?" Yami began, but was interrupted by a servant who ran up to them at that moment.

"My king. Master Mahado wishes to inform you that the funeral will start in an hour." The servant said, bowing lowly.

Bakura saw the cringe that Yami hid so well, but didn't comment on it.

"Thank you. I will be there shortly." Yami replied, his voice a perfect calm. The servant bowed again before swimming off. Turning to Bakura, Yami sighed, "It seems our time had come to an end."

"Everything will be fine." Bakura assured him, "If you feel the need to talk it out after wards, I'm sure your mate will _love_ to listen."

"Gee. Thanks for the support." Yami said, cracking a small grin.

"You're welcome." The prince grinned deviously before turning and walking off, "Good luck!"

"To you as well!" Yami waved, "I'm sure you'll need lots of it with that horrible personality of yours. I just hope that Ryou doesn't mind!"

"Why you little-!" the albino growled, turning to chew his friend out, only to find the king more than half-way down the corridor. Growling as the teen turned a corner, Bakura yelled, "I'll get you for that! Just you wait!"

His only answer was the echoes of laughter.

The king raced through the palace hallways even though he knew every well that he wasn't being chased by his friend. Sometimes, it just felt good to run or shoot through the water just because it did. Soon however, his fun came to an end as he slowed outside of his chamber doors. Nodding to the guards, he entered cautiously, paranoia making him scan the room just to make sure that an assassin of his own wasn't waiting for him.

Seeing that the coast was clear, he dressed quickly before exiting his room and hurrying to the royal burial grounds. The grounds were made of rocks out of which were cut outs the size of the average male. Stone slabs covered those that were filled and the ones left empty were unadorned.

One such empty bed had a small crowed of people gathered around it, the king's closest advisors and friends. Yugi, Ryou and Bakura were there as well, as Yami had requested earlier that day. Now that their king and final member of the group was there, Shimon began the ceremony. The waters darkened as cloud hid the sun.

Four servants trudged forward, each holding onto a pole that was woven together by strips of cloth. On it rested the worn peaceful body of their king, dressed in his ceremonial best and clutching his personal sword in his folded hands. The sight made Yami's eyes burn, but he refused to cry in front of his people. If it were not for them and maybe specifically Yugi, the king was sure he would've collapsed into a sobbing mess by now.

Soon, the two pairs of servants had reached the ex-king's final resting place and knelt to carefully lower him into the hole in the hard bedrock. Shimon told tales of the king's great accomplishments and of his peaceful reign, but Yami heard not a word of it. When it came time for the cap to be place on the grave, Yami suddenly gripped the hand of the one next to him. This person turned out to be Yugi who gasped and started to pull away before he felt the trembling of the fingers intertwined with his own.

Immediately, he knew who it was and after a moment's hesitation, gripped back to reassure the mourning king that he was not alone. A few more words were spoken in remembrance of the late king before the ceremony was complete and the group broke apart, may going off on their own to mourn in solitude.

Yami himself turned to Ryou and politely asked to speak with Yugi alone. The blind teen tensed at that, fearing that the king would banish him from the kingdom or worse in his current sightless state. But he had no choice as Ryou let go of his hand to find Bakura and the royal merman dragged him off. Feeling the water turn warmer inside the palace walls, Yugi could only guess where he was being dragged to as the king wound his way through the palace. The prince was just happy they weren't swimming or he would surely have been lost.

After a while, Yugi felt his companion slow, possibly having come to the end of their journey. Hearing two others shift around him, Yugi shrunk back, mind reeling at the fact that this might be a trap, but felt confused when Yami simply pulled him forward.

Wasn't the king angry at him for becoming mates? Of course, it wasn't his fault (rather most of the blame fell on Yami) but he couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. After all, he had gone along with it… but Yami's temper was unpredictable.

While the teen was thinking such thoughts, Yami had opened the doors to his own room and led Yugi inside. As the doors clicked shut behind him, Yugi was brought out of his thoughts as he was practically tackled to the ground. Instantly, he began to struggle, thinking that the dark teen had lost his cool and just attacked him out of pent up aggression.

Yet when the body did nothing but cling to him and shudder, Yugi realized his mistake. From somewhere within his mind, a dam seemed to burst as sadness and loss spewed forth, yet these emotions weren't his own. Never the less, Yugi felt tears come to his eyes, feeling as if he had just lost his father all over again.

"I-It hurts… so much…" Adesperate voice wimpered in his ear as the grip on him tightened. Warm water dropped onto his skin ans Yugi tried to pull himself together.

Returning the desperate embrace, Yugi whispered back, "I know. I know it hurts… but it will get better. You'll see."

His mind flashed to his mother and sister, the statuses of whom he did not know. Swallowing back the uncertainty that stabbed his heart like a knife, he said more to himself than Yami, "It will get better."

Phantomworks: yay! A bit of fluff.

**Alice: is anything going to happen soon?**

Phantomworks; of course. Lots of fun stuff! … I'm in a killing mood.

**Alice; oh, please no.**

Phantomworks; anyway, please review!


	22. Chapter 22

Phantomworks: hey everyone, school's finally out!

**Alice; PARTY! (smashes a piñata)**

Phantomworks; and with that, I present a new chapter (while stuffing mouth full of candy).

**Alice; (talking with mouth full) phan-omwork-sh n-oesn't own Yu-ki-oh or i-sh chara-kers, o-ly i-sh fan-fih.**

Chapter 22

The next day, the new North Pacific King stalked through the corridors of the castle. The South Pacific Prince was in tow behind him as well as the Arctic and Antarctic Princes. Mokuba as well was trailing along behind as they made their way to the dungeons. Guards formed two lines on either side as their ruler approached the dreary cellar.

At the sight of the group, the posted guards hurried to open the doors for their king and his accompaniment. Nodding to them as he passed, Yami allowed another soldier to lead the way deep into the dungeon to where the assassin was being held. Once there, Mokuba nearly gasped at the sight.

The criminal was bound hand and foot with heavy chains/ restraints tied him down with such force that he was unable to move. Some were so tight that they dug blue marks into the sickly pale skin, but he appeared not to notice as he turned half-crazed eyes onto his guests.

"Oh, mighty King, how nice of you to pay me a visit!" the assassin cackled. "Come to wish me wee? Or give me your throne perhaps? Father would-!"

"Enough of your crazy ramblings!" Yami interrupted him sharply. Crimson eyes darkened, "I have only one question for you! Did you kill him?"

"Kill? Kill who? I killed a lot of people!" the criminal chirped, his teal eyes blank.

"You know exactly who!"

"I'm sorry! You'll have to be more clear!" the fiend taunted back.

"Did. You. Kill. My. Father?"

"Father, father… oh, him?" the killer gave an insane smile, "Of course. Just like Daddy told me to."

"Why? Why did you kill him?" Yami exploded, his sudden outburst scaring Yugi who was pulled away by the Antarctic prince.

"Nope, nope, nope. You said one question! I answered one!" the assassin doubled over in laughter, the bindings cutting into his skin.

"Then answer me." Mokuba said.

At once, silence reigned.

The criminal froze on the ground before daring to loop up. His scared teal eyes searched until they found serious misty grey. A look of complete shock over came his features as he began to tremble, "M-Mokuba? You're h-here… b-but Father said he was k-keeping you sage! Y-you're supposed to b-be back at the p-palace!"

"Well, obviously, I'm not." Mokuba said, crossing his arms. The villain started to hyperventilate before turning an accusing glare onto Yami.

"You took him! You stole him from me!" the teal-haired youth shouted in hysterics. "Father said he was safe, but you stole him! You will pay! You'll all pay! When Father is king, he'll kill you all-!"

"Noah!" Mokuba shouted over him, "Noah, what do you mean when he is king? Who?"

"Father! When Father is king-!"

"King of what?"

"Of everything~ he'll rule everything! All the oceans! Then he'll let me rule the Atlantic and you and I will stay there forever! Then you'll be safe! No one will hurt you ever again! Especially not Seto!"

"Seto?" Mokuba looked confused, "Seto never hurt me."

"Yes he did! I saw him! You were crying and bruised and he was there! He hurt you!" Noah protested foolishly. Confusion clouded Mokuba's features more before realization struck him. Noah had seen Seto taking care of him after one of his stepfather's 'lessons'. Gozaburo had been particularly hard on Mokuba, blaming him for Seto's mistakes. Every time though, Seto would help him afterwards, cleaning him up like the big brother he was. The older prince had made as few mistakes as possible.

This misunderstanding had to be set right.

"Seto never hurt me, Noah." Mokuba said, "He helped me."

"No! I saw him-!"

"Him helping me after Gozaburo had abused me." Mokuba finished to the shock of all there. Everyone knew that Gozaburo was cruel, but to do that to his own children? They may be adopted, but still!

What would've happened to his _own_ son?

"N-no… Father… he wouldn't do that! Seto did it! He told me!" Noah said, his world shaken to its core.

"He lied to you."

"No! NO! Father would never lie! Seto hurt you! He'll die and I will claim my birthright! Then we will live in peace forever!" Noah insisted madly.

"Noah, did Gozaburo say that?"

This stopped the teen up short.

"Y-yes. Yes, he promised!" Noah said after a few moments' hesitation, a slight tremble in his voice.

"Did he really?" Mokuba pressed with a sad look. Noah looked down at the floor, his bangs covering his wide eyes as his half-crazed mind raced.

His father _had _promised… right? The boy had asked several times and every time the man had answered with a grunt of shrug. At the time, he had taken that as an affirmative, but now that he thought about it… after the war, his skills as an assassin would become useless.

Father never did keep useless things around for long.

As the silence dragged on, the teens became aware of a rumbling in the castle above their heads. Bits of loose rocks dropped and floated in the water as hundreds of feet thundered overhead. A separate set of sounds made their way quickly to the teens' ears. Yugi turned before the others as his blindness enhanced his other senses. A guard swam up. Panting, he gasped out, "Your Majesty! The castle is under attack!"

Phantomworks: I love summer.

**Alice; I'd like it if you didn't end on a cliffhanger every time!**

Phantomworks; hmmm…. Nah. I like them too much. Plus it keeps people reading. Anyway please review!


	23. Chapter 23

Phantomworks: oooh! The exciting chapter of 23!

**Alice:… you're going to pull a plot twist on us, aren't you?**

Phantomworks; my, whatever are you talking about? (smiles innocently) I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 23

"My father has a come for me! None of you shall live to see the morning light!" Noah shrieked as the group raced out of his cell and through the dark corridors.

"This way!" Yami said, dragging Yugi off to the side, "There's a secret exit just for situations like this!"

"Because someone totally predicted that this would happened!" Bakura had to shout over the fighting above to be heard.

"The sarcasm is _not_ appreciated right now!" Yami fired back, throwing open a door made of solid jagged rock face. "Everyone in here!"

"Ryou, Mokuba!" Bakura pushed them in just as the currents picked up, signaling turbulence in the dungeon. Yugi was next in.

"Bakura. Go. I'll hold them off." Yami said but let out a surprised squeak when the albino shoved him into the opening. "What-?"

"You're a king, I'm merely a second born, a spare. Out of all of us, _you_ must survive. Besides, as the _Arctic_ Prince, I'd have a better time reasoning with them." Bakura explained.

"No, Bakura! I won't stand by and-!"

"Then run. Protect Seto's brother, your mate and mine. Do that for me." Bakura said.

"Your-?" the shock of his friend's mating threw Yami for a few seconds. Just enough time for Bakura to shove him through and close the door tightly behind him. He then jammed the lock with a stone and withdrew his concealed weapon just as a squad of soldiers shot towards him.

"Hello boys." He smiled maliciously as he flicked out a two sided lance. Eyes burning with a passionate fire, he said, "Let's dance."

o

The door slammed shut and before Yami had time to process what had happened, Mokuba was dragging him away from the dead end. Ryou followed with Yugi closely led behind.

"Come on, Yami! Get yourself together! We need to get out of here!" Mokuba urged. Stumbling to his feet, Yami quickly matched pace with the frantic teens. Looking back, Ryou realized that no one was there.

"Yami!" he called out, "Where's Bakura?"

"He stayed behind to hold them back." Yami said automatically.

No one had guessed Ryou would react the way he did.

He froze, a hand over his mouth before turning and racing back the way they came. Realizing his mistake, Yami wheeled around and gave chase. Despite his shorter stride, Yami caught up with the teen quickly and hooked his arms around the albino's.

"No! No! Let me go! I have to help him!" Ryou cried out.

"I can't let you do that, Ryou!" Yami said, trying to avoid getting hurt by the teen's wild flailing.

"You don't understand! I can't leave him! He's-!"

"Your mate. I know." At this, the albino wheeled around, giving him a shocked look.

"How did you-?"

"He told me himself. He also told me to protect you while he's away. I intend to do just that." Yami said, dragging Ryou backwards.

"No! I have to help him!" Ryou protested.

"He'll be fine. He wouldn't do something so dangerous without a plan. He'll only get angry if you go after him." Yami persuaded the albino, slowly coaxing the teen after him.

"But- but!" Tears started to fall down his cheeks as the teen's will slowly crumbled. Finally, Yami was able to drag the teen after him back to where Mokuba and Yugi were waiting.

"Come on. The path splits soon. Take the left." Yami instructed as the raven haired teen guided the Southern Pacific Prince and Yami made sure the stricken Antarctic Prince stayed with them. The path split and the group flowed effortlessly down the left path. As they raced by, the shadows grew deeper until the teens were swallowed up by darkness that could rival the night.

o

Chains fell to the ground as the teal-haired teen rubbed his bleeding wrists. Picking the other locks, he stood up and worked out the kinks that would otherwise hinder his body. Deftly, he stole across the room and out the door. Sneaking past the guards and threading through the group of soldiers fighting one man, he took off, stopping for nothing, not even the call of his name from some fallen soldiers.

"Prince Noah!" one reached out to him as he passed. He glared at the weak soldier and kept going, brushing off any concern. Soon, he reached the dungeon gates, thrown open in assault. In minutes, he escaped the prison compounds, stealing a hippocampi for himself.

Only nod did he glance back.

"Mokuba." He whispered onto the currents, "I will come back for you. And when I do, I will be king."

With that, he spurned on his mount and rode off past the horizon.

Phantomworks: how do you like that?

**Alice: (O.O) no! you can't end it here! I want more!**

Phantomworks; well, tough cookies. The next one will be longer… maybe.

**Alice: (glares)**

Phantomworks; (laughs nervously) anyway, please review!


	24. Chapter 24

Phantomworks: hey everyone. Here's the next chapter.

**Alice: finally!**

Phantomworks: sorry! Anyway, I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 24

"Pull that latch there."

"I can't Yami!"

"Yes you can! Just pull down!"

"No, I really can't-!"

"Don't be such a wimp Mokuba!"

"Yami. It's a rock."

"… Exactly. It's a secret latch!"

After a bit more squabbling, a latch was pulled and the door to the outside slid open, blinding the teens within the tunnel. Surprisingly, Yugi too blinked his eyes, finding blurry colors to greet his vision. Joy surged through him, but the fear of getting caught over powered it quickly.

As if to prove his fears right, a shot makes all turn their heads.

A single soldier stared at them as he raised his spear, shouting to his comrades. Tree others joined him, shooting into the teens' way.

"Retreat!" Yami yelled but the tunnel door had already closed.

"Where's the switch?" Mokuba cried out, but Yami yanked him away from the rock face.

"No time! Swim! Now!" shoving him forward, Yami grabbed Yugi's hand and pulled the teen into the fast, warm current. The albino and raven followed quickly as the soldiers gave chase. Looking behind to see the soldiers gaining on them, Yami's mind reeled as he frantically searched for a way to escape.

Suddenly, his mind a lit on a memory.

"Yugi, switch me places." Yami urged, rolling over his mate's body. Confused, Yugi let the king maneuver him in front t of the raven haired teen. Making sure that Yugi was straightened out, Yami then yelled to Mokuba and Ryou. "Get under us. Hurry!"

"What?" Mokuba asked, but the Antarctic prince realized what Yami was doing and tugged the raven after him as he lined them up underneath the other royals. "What's going on!"

"Just follow Yami!" Ryou said, letting go as the four fell into formation.

Within seconds, Yami yelled out, "Formation X!"

With practiced ease, two teens peeled away, Ryou ducking underneath Mokuba and Yugi arching harshly to his left. Yami mirrored his mate with Mokuba trying to follow closely. The soldiers, confused, swerved a bit before pulling back to follow their targets.

"O formation!" Yami yelled, Mokuba following at his heels. Giving a powerful kick, Yami propelled himself over Mokuba as Ryou kept Yugi guided above him.

Keeping their tight formation, the pairs performed a wide arch with the soldiers close behind and gaining ground quickly. Yugi could hear the water displaced by the soldiers; feel the warmth and current coming off their skin as they gained ground. His heart beat fearfully as he at the thought of capture. Just as the enemies were catching up, the teens completed the 'O' formation and quickly flowed into the next.

"X! Formation 2!" Yami yelled as the teens rocketed towards each other.

"What!" Mokuba questioned, near hysterics by not knowing what he was supposed to do. Taking matters into his own hands, Ryou let go of Yugi to grab Mokuba as he came within arm's length. Reaching out, Yami did the same, then both yanked their partner out of the way, veering away from the soldiers. The enemies then slammed into a head on collision and fell to the ground unconscious.

All this happened in less than a minute.

"Yes!" Yami fist-pumped at his genius tactics. Ryou breathed a sigh of relief as Mokuba hovered in silence, mind still processing what just happened. Melting into Yami's arms, Yugi let himself relax for all of about two minutes before he heard something else.

"More." He whispered.

"What?" Yami asked, thinking he hadn't heard correctly.

"There's more! Coming this way!" Yugi's head jerked from side to side, trying to tell which direction the disturbances were coming from. Finally, he pinpointed the source and jabbed a finger to his right, "THERE!"

Horrified, all three teen's turned their heads, terrified of finding more soldiers after them. Yet they were not prepared for what greeted them.

A cavalry army clothed in gray armor was charging forth on their gray steeds. This was definitely not the dark green North Pacific Army nor light green South Pacific Army. That meant it could only e-!

A war cry rang out from a single man who stood on the nearest hill to the teens. The sound made Ryou's heart flutter for he knew exactly who it belonged to.

Standing on the bluff was the Second Prince of the Arctic, Bakura.

Tears of relief formed in the smaller albino's eyes.

Sparing a glance in their direction, Bakura gave Ryou a wicked grin before yelling to his troops the one thing every soldier wanted to hear before they fought. "FOLLOW ME TO BATTLE!"

A rousing cry rose from the impending army as Bakura mounted a 'borrowed' steed as black as the night itself. Now there was no way he could be mistaken for anything by the leader of the pack. In a surge of motion, the army slammed into the palace, pouring into its walls like a tidal wave.

Men cried out as their necks were slashed open and skulls smashed in. other enemies were stabbed through the heart before falling to the ground as they bled out. Servants bowed lowly as the rescuing army rushed the halls, drawing out any last invaders. It took about half an hour before most of the invading army was driven out of the palace grounds. Those that were trapped inside were taken prisoner.

Yugi could smell the blood of his people contaminate the water and had to remain outside as did all other royals and household servants as the palace was being cleaned. During this time, Yami and Bakura discussed their next course of action.

"My soldiers will stand guard for a few days, just in case there are any left." Bakura said.

Nodding, Yami replied, "During that time, I'll gather my armies and supplies to wage a full assault on the South Pacific Palace. It will cause Yugi some distress, but it is all that can be done. I'll try to take as many prisoners as possible."

"The shrimp," at a glare, Bakura reiterated his words, "_Yugi_ may know a way to get into the palace without being noticed so we can strike at the heart."

"Right at Gozaburo." Yami clarified, hands fisting and eyes flashing with a vengeful fire.

"Exactly." Bakura grinned at his friend's bloodlust before turning serious again. "How long will it take you to organize your men?"

"I would say about three days." Yami said.

"Mine will only take a day and a half." Another voice cut in.

Turning, Yami gave his mate a confused look, "Yugi, you have no men here."

"Yes I do. The soldiers that attacked the citadel are my men. I'm sure that I can convince them to follow me once again." Yugi said, determined.

"Yugi, you don't know th-!"

"Yami, I may be your mate, but I am a man. I can take care of myself. I'm not some fragile being that needs constant attention." Yugi hissed, "Now should you treat me as such."

Opening his mouth to protest, Yami bit back his words at a harsh glare from Yugi. If he hadn't known the teen was currently blind, he would've said the teen was looking right at him.

He was blind, right?

Conceding with a sigh, Yami replied, "Fine, You may try persuasion, but I will accompany you."

Thinking over the condition and agreeing to it, Yugi allowed Yami to guide him to the dungeons where his men were being held two to a cell. Approaching the first, Yami unlocked the door and entered first with a gleaming sword drawn. The smaller teen followed.

Inside, the battle weary soldiers tensed at the sight of the enemy king, but froze in shock as Yugi revealed himself. Desperate to show respect, they fell to their knees crying out, "My king! You're alive!"

"Of course I am. Why would I not be?" Yugi asked, confused.

"The villagers said that you had been sent to the North to talk of peace treaties, but it had been a trap. One your family knew about. They said it was planned by your mother so that your sister would receive the thrown." One explained, still kneeling in the dirt.

"That's absurd! Mai would receive the throne either way. She is the first born!" Yugi exclaimed.

"We know that, but the villagers seemed to have forgotten. They raided the palace and drove your family into hiding. The leader of the coup d'état rose to the throne and ordered us to attack the North, saying that the royal family was hiding with their allies in crime." The other continued, "We knew it was wrong, but we can't deny orders from the king. What else could we do?"

"At the time, nothing." Yugi agreed, "But now, you can reclaim your honor by returning with me and breaking the illusion over our people."

"My king! You would let us serve you after all we've done?" the first's eyes widened with shock and fearful hope.

"Only if you are willing to follow me into battle." Yugi said. The guards eagerly agreed to do whatever their king asked of them. "Then find your swords and wait for me in the palace ballroom."

"Yes sir!" they agreed readily, filing past a proud Yami who looked over his mate with a new perspective.

"You did well." Yami said.

"Two down, fifty plus to go." Yugi grumbled as they moved onto the next cell. Each cell they entered was met with similar to exact reaction as the first. It seemed as if every soldier had lost hope for the 'dead' heir if their actions were anything to go by. Hopeful for the return of their true king, the men eagerly accepted Yugi's offer and by the end of the day, he had an army of 200 or more.

"You are amazing." Yami said as they exited the last cell.

"And tired." Yugi said, but I still have to give them a preparation speech and make sure everyone had a weapon."

"They can use ours. We have a stockpile for such reasons."

"Never know when you'll need over 200 swords?"

"Exactly." Both laughed, grateful for a relief from the talk of war if only for a brief moment. As they quieted, Yugi noticed one last door as his hands ran over the walls.

"This door. Is anyone in it?"

Staring at it hard, Yami's eyes narrowed in recognition, "Gozaburo's son and assassin, Noah."

"No. he's not." Yugi said, concentrating on his sense of hearing.

"What? Of course he is!"

"No! Unlock the door!" Yugi insisted. Worry and slight fear caused Yami to doubt himself. Hurriedly, he pulled out the keys. Unlocking the door, he threw open the cell only to gasp at what met his eyes.

"What? What is it? Yami?" Yugi asked, his eyes still unable to see clearly.

"You're right."

Gasping, Yugi took a fearful step back. "You mean-?"

"Yes, he's gone."

Phantomworks: dun-dun- duuuuuuunnn!

**Alice: enough with the suspense already!**

Phantomworks; nah. I think I'll just keep with it. It makes it fun. Anyway, please review!


	25. Chapter 25

Phantomworks: hey everyone! I'm updating after the Black Out Day that was yesterday, 6/23.

**Alice: it was hard not to update beforehand.**

Phantomworks; and during, but I made it!

**Alice: so enjoy the fruits of her labor.**

Phantomworks: I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 25

A travel weary hippocampi trudged towards the dark, ominous palace of the South Sea. Dawn was just breaking, lighting the waters as the steed stumbled forward as it fell to its knees. Panting harshly, it sunk into the sand, unable to get up. Its rider clambered off before the beast fell over.

The rider brushed teal hair out of his face as he withdrew a knife from his bag. It had taken a bit of work, but he'd recovered all his things during the battle, including the weapon that had taken the life of both the North _and_ the South Pacific Kings. But no one needed to know that, now did they?

Grip tightening on the hilt of the knife, the rider knelt, placing cold metal against the mount's neck.

"I'm freeing you." He said as the thin silver slid into heated flesh. The kelpie mewled in pain and beat its legs against the ground. Barely three minutes passed before it settled onto the ground, still.

Dead.

His deed done, the rider ran a hand through the equine's mane almost lovingly before pushing himself to his feet. Having ridden through the night, he legs were a bit shaky, but he soon regained his skills and walked towards the stolen throne room. Mentally preparing himself to face his father, the teen pushed against the doors with all his strength, barely getting them to budge. Quickly slipping in, he felt the doors close behind him, clicking like a death toll.

"Father." He called out tentatively, "I have returned."

A growl made itself known as piercing black eyes gleamed from the shadows. Faster than he could register, a fist slammed into his jaw, making his body fly back and slam against the doors.

"You failure!" a voice snarled, "Do you realize what you have done? You have even more witnesses now!"

"What do you mean?" the teen whimpered, somehow managing not to stutter.

"A spy of mine reported your little escapade at the gates not a day ago. You really think I'm going to welcome you back with open arms after _that_?"

"Father, I didn't mean to! It was a mistake! I'll fix it!" the teen begged.

"No, I've given you enough chances! One cannot fix a failure!" the man growled, drawing his sword.

"No! Please!" Noah begged.

"Your majesty!" a voice intruded on their family spat. A soldier hurried in, face a lit with terror at the sight of his new king and prince in such a position.

"What is it?" Gozaburo snapped. He had no time for stupidity nor suspense.

"A-Armies have been spotted on the horizons coming from the north! What do you want us to do?" the soldier asked, not wanting to be a target for his king's sword.

"What do you do? Idiot! You sent in our own army!" the leader sheathed his sword and stalked forward. "Gather the men! Meet the enemies head on! Stop them before they reach the castle! Station troops at the last ridge!"

"Y-Yes sir!" the soldier saluted before he raced off to do as his leader ordered.

"Stupid second in command! Can't even figure out what to do when the castle is attacked. Just throw men at the front lines as defenses against…" Gozaburo grumbled as he sheathed his sword. Sparing a glance at his own flesh and blood, he gave the boy an appraising look, "Stand up, boy! You might be useful yet!"

The boy gave a fearful look up and gulped.

o

Yugi stared at his home from atop the last bluff. An army was puddle at the bottom around the gates, waiting for their impending attack. His castle looked bleak and isolated, so different from how he recalled it. Maybe it was his blurry eyes playing tricks on him…

"How are you holding up?" his mated one asked, coming up behind him.

"I… fine."

"Yami gave him a knowing look. "I know that's not true. Tell me how you really feel."

At this, Yugi gave a disheartened sigh, "I don't know if I can do this. I've never led an army into battle before."

"Neither have it, but hopefully we make it through and never have to again." Yami said soothingly. Seeing that it didn't improve his love's mood, he tried again, "Don't worry, you'll be fine. Just stick to the plan and it'll all be over before you know it. All we need it so cut off the head and the beast will be slayed."

"And my people?" Yugi asked in concern, looking down at the army awaiting them.

"We'll come to that when we have to." Yami said. Watching Yugi start to worry again, Yami cupped his mate's cheeks. Locking eyes with him, he encouraged him lovingly, "Yugi. You are an amazing ruler. You are smart, kind and cute to boot."

Ignoring his love's pretty blush, the king continued, "You turned all these men to your side in hours. Not only do you have them to support you, but also Bakura's men and mine. We're both behind you. You're going to fight with the forces of kingdoms behind you." Yami fell silent as Yugi absorbed the words of praise that he had never heard from the ruler.

"And you will win." He finished quietly, sealing their lips together. Surprised, Yugi's hands reached up to knot in Yami's tunic as his instincts led him to melt in Yami's arms. After a few minutes, a cough interrupted them and Bakura gave them a sulky glare.

"Alright already. You two love each other! I get it! Can we go now?" the albino urged.

"Of course." Yugi said. He turned to his mount only to find himself lifted into the air and set upon it. He blushed when he realized Yami had done that and figured the king was a lot stronger than he looked. Yami merely gave his mate a cocky smirk and sauntered off to his own mount positioned further away.

With Bakura to his left, Yami to his right and himself at point, Yugi took a calming breath. Yami's words had struck a chord within him and gave him a strength he hadn't known he had. Eyes flashing, he raised his sword and shouted-

"FOR THE PEACE OF ONE PACIFIC!"

And the battle began.

Phantomworks: and CUT!

**Alice:…**

Phantomworks: you're not going to freak out?

**Alice: not immediately.**

Phantomworks: h-huh?

**Alice: you heard me.**

Phantomworks: but what does it mean?

**Alice; you'll see.**

Phantomworks: (whimpers) please review?


	26. Chapter 26

Phantomworks: yay! New chapter!

**Alice; I hope people die.**

Phantomworks: sorry, not really one for character death.

**Alice; drat.**

Phantomworks: anyway, I don't own Yugioh or its characters, just this fanfic.

Chapter 26

Every soldier down in the valley was on edge. They could see the first line of the opposing army. It ringed a semi-circle of land that they were positioned in. Honestly, their ruler had chosen the poorest spot to fight and they knew it, but they had no choice. He was their king; his word was law.

They watched a leading figure mount the point steed and the tension thickened. The other two mounted and they tightened the grip on their weapons. A moment of silence before the battle then the war cry came.

"FOR THE PEACE OF ONE PACIFIC!"

The words startled every soldier out of his defensive stance. Those words had been called several times before a battle. Every time, in fact, that their king had led them himself. That king and the king before him and all the way up to the first king who had ruled over all eight seas. The South Pacific had been the only kingdom to continue its use, though changing from time to time to suit their needs. But it was always called from the lips of the rightful heir to the throne.

So who was calling it now?

Each man craned he neck upwards, trying to see the face of the leading figure even as his mount charged down the hillside. Hooves and feet thundered after him as he led his troops downward. They were a few hundred yards away now when the first man recognized the enemy's point.

"Prince Yugi!" he gasped. His neighbor echoed his words with equal reverence. Just like that, it rippled through the ranks that the heir, their true prince, was-is- alive! Could it be true?

"Attack no man who throws down his weapon!" the leading figure shouted back to his troops. The other two relayed the message, but the South Pacific army had already heard what they needed.

Their true leader's voice.

Every soldier stood up straight to meet the oncoming army. Raising their weapons high, they paused, knowing the point leader could see every bow and arrow, ever sword pointed at him. Then, with a silent signal…

Every last one dropped his weapon. With one fist over their heart, they saluted their true king.

The invading army raised a cheer as they surged through the ranks. Brother found brother, father found son. Families and friends that thought they would never seen each other again clapped each other on the back, relief that this nightmare was almost over.

As the South Pacific army was reuniting, Yugi, Yami, and Bakura dismounted to search the ranks. Not finding Gozaburo, Yugi asked a nearby soldier, "Where is your leader?"

"You are our leader." The knight said immediately, but he knew what was being asked. Turning emerald eyes to the castle, he spoke, "Gozaburo is no doubt hiding in his fortress. I wouldn't be surprised if he's running away with his tail between his legs."

"That's no good! We need to find him and end this!" the small teen told his mate.

"Are there any secret passages that he would know about?" Yami asked.

"The most known or rumored is the one behind the throne, of any, it's the easiest to find and safest to use."

"That is sure to be the one he used." Yami said, "Show us the way!"

Yugi nodded, but was stopped by the knight he had spoken to. The man knelt in pleading, "My prince! Allow us to accompany you to rid our country of this evil stench that follows us! We wish to be of service!"

Giving an unsure glance to his mate and receiving a shrug as an answer, Yugi nodded, "very well. However, only four may come with us. Choose wisely."

Four were chosen easily enough after a small disturbance. Duke, the green-eyed soldier was chosen as sword-bearer along with a small blond-haired girl that was a known practitioner of magic. A blond shield bearer was chosen as well and lastly a red-haired archer. Once they were chosen, the group of seven started into the citadel.

o

Noah walked behind his father obediently as the two twisted through the dark corridors of the secret passage behind the throne. His father had already taken his poisoned knife and was currently ranting about traitorous armies. The two were on their way to the front lines when the army had surrendered. Now they were working towards escape.

"Now. When we get to the end of the path here, you go out first to act as a decoy." His father said. Obediently, Noah nodded his head until his mind caught up. Decoy? His father meant to kill him?

"Decoy Father?"

"Yes, only one of us can make it unfortunately. You'll have a better chance of finding a space to hide in as cover than I will."

Even as he heard his father speak, Noah heard the true meaning behind his words. He was of no use. He was a burden.

He was expendable.

Words from the day before clouded his thoughts. They were from when he had been in prison. Were they Mokuba's or that Southern Princes? Or Seto's? Was he even there?

Did it matter?

No, who said them did not matter by the content did. Had his father ever thought of sharing with him a small piece of land? He had lied about Mokuba's safety, what's to say he didn't lie about this too?

As he continued such thoughts, doubts formed in his mind and he couldn't get past them.

"Father… could I… ask you something?"

Phantomworks: okay, maybe I lied.

**Alice; about what?**

Phantomworks; oh, nothing. nothing at all.

**Alice: that makes you sound very suspicious.**

Phantomworks; I know. anyway, please review!


	27. Chapter 27

Phantomworks; hey everyone. Here's the second to last chapter.

**Alice: and it's a good one.**

Phantomworks: oh, and I lie last chapter when I said I wasn't in a killing mood.

**Alice; what?**

Phantomworks; nothing~? I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic

Chapter 27

"The switch should be right… here!" Yugi exclaimed, flipping a small lever. The klink and crick of ancient but well oiled machines filled the throne room as the wall slowly slid open. Before them soon lay a gaping hole that seemed to want to swallow them up. The very thought made Yugi shake.

A hand slid against his own, enveloping it in a nicely distracting warmth. Looking up, he locked worried eyes with confident crimson. Cracking a grin, Yami asked, "Are you ready to end this?"

"More than I ever thought possible." Yugi answered truthfully. Yami frowned.

"Do you regret any of this?" he asked.

"Well…" Yugi thought for a moment. "I wish that my family hadn't been run off and a dictator king hadn't taken over my kingdom, but if it hadn't, I would never have spent time with you. Then we would've never… resolved our differences." He blushed brightly at how they did it. Mating sure did resolve them though…

Somehow catching onto his meaning, Yami smirked at that, "Hmm, I definitely have an issue to resolve, but that will have to wait until later. Let us be rid of this menace first."

"Agreed." Turning to his men, Yugi said, "We go in for Gozaburo. If he cannot be apprehended, then go in for the kill. He must not be allowed to run free again!"

"Huzzah!" the knights agreed wholeheartedly as their leader and the other two royals rushed in. they followed eagerly and the dark swallowed them whole.

o

"What is it boy?" Gozaburo stopped, "We have no time to squander here uneedlessly."

_Don't you have time for me?_ The boy wanted to ask, but restrained himself. His father was likely to answer only one question before his patience snapped.

"When… when we escape, what will become of us?"

"I will regroup with my followers and mount another revolt. Once I gain a foot hold, the rest of the world will be at my finger tips. Mine for the taking." Gozaburo leered at his hands as if he could already see the oceans within his grasp.

"But what about me?" Noah asked more clearly. At this, Gozaburo's face fell into a scowl before he turned away.

"You'll get your due. Enough of this nonsense. We're wasting time." With that being said, Gozaburo trudged on, leaving his son alone with his thoughts.

"_You'll get your dues"_ _eh? We'll see who's getting what!_ Noah grit his teeth as he quickly caught up with his father. Coming up behind him, he called, "Father!"

"What now, you stupid-!"

Stab.

Gozaburo went wide-eyed as he stared down at his own flesh and blood that drove a knife through his gut. With a sickening squelch, the boy pulled the razor sharp metal from his father's body and leapt away from the enraged man.

"You! What have you-?"

"I've given you your dues. Now you've killed mother and I've killed you!" Noah grinned, insanity showing in his eyes.

"Grr!" the man growled, trying to staunch the blood flow.

"It won't work. My blade is poisoned!"

"But how? I took your knife!" the ex-king gasped in shock.

"Gozaburo's rule #1, always carry a spare!" with that the crazed pre-teen fell into a fit of hysterical laughter as his father's body fell to the ground.

"N-Noah, my son-please!"

"Stuttering and begging are for _weaklings_!" the teen cackled as he fell to his knees, hands still gripping the bloody knife as blue blood stained the water. Horror froze on the king's face to see what he had made his son into. It was then that his life finally bled from him.

The boy continued to laugh well past his father's death. He couldn't stop! Those eyes that had been so cruel, held so much hatred for him, were now cold and dead. And he had done it!

He had killed his father!

He stilled.

He had killed his father.

He had killed his father.

He had _killed_ his father

His only relative left was dead and Noah hadn't been very healthy to start with. What happens now?

_He _killed his father.

Noah had been banished with his father from the Atlantic Kingdom. Where would he go? Who would he go to? Who would help him?

He _killed_ his father.

His father had been cruel and harsh, his teachings strict. He had instilled his very mind into his son, forced him to be strong and cruel himself. He should hate his father. Noah should be thrilled that the man is dead.

So why wasn't he?

The answer is simple.

He had killed his _father_.

Tears blurred his vision as warm liquid slid down his face. Shoulders shuddered not in maniacal laughter but in hysterical sobs. Doubling over, he tried to hide his face, his tears, and his weakness.

He had killed his father.

What had he done?

Yugi gasped and slowed to a halt. His eyes widened at the sight of Yami's father's assassin, Noah on the floor. The boy was huddled in front of a figure, crying if his shuddering shoulders were any indication.

Peering around the small body, Yugi felt his heart accelerate before nearly stopping completely. Gozaburo lay on the ground, dead. Had Noah done that? Yugi understood the pain of losing a father, but to kill him yourself?

"Noah…" Yugi gently reached out. Yami stayed close to Yugi's side. If the assassin were to attack his mate, he wouldn't get far.

At the sound of his name, the pre-teen jerked, spinning to face the search party with a look of aghast horror. "I-I didn't mean to! It was an accident! I swear!"

"Was it Noah?" Yugi asked.

The boy looked wildly between Yugi and his father's dead body, "Yes, no, I-! But-! He was going to kill me!"

"Kill you?" Yugi asked. He could see the pre-teen was sweating and was deathly pale. Hadn't he heard that the boy had a constant illness that would strike at random times? Was he having an episode?

"Yes! I-he! He said I w-was supposed to be a decoy! That I would have a better chance of hiding! It as a lie! Decoys always die!" the boy said feverishly.

"Why would he do that?" Yugi questioned.

"Why? Why? I failed my mission! I was seen! I'm no good! Worthless! Don't you see! I'm _expendable!_" at this, convulsions wracked his body, forcing him to the ground.

"Noah!" Yugi knelt quickly. Cradling the pre-teen, Yugi noticed that the boy was frail and tiny, even compared to himself! And he was still muttering too, even through spasms.

"Lies. All lies! Never should've believed him! Me, a king? Mokuba, safe? Lies! I was a pawn. Why couldn't I see?" the pre-teen sobbed, his eyes shut tight against the pain his sickness wrought. "Where do I go? What do I do? There's nothing! Nothing!"

The child's words (for he was a mere child) broke Yugi's heart. How could one so young not see what he had to live for? Brushing back his sweaty locks, Yugi soothed the teen, "Shh... Noah."

Unused to such treatment, the boy's eyes wrenched open, giving up half-way. His blurry vision could make out nothing but a pair of amethyst eyes above him.

"M-mother?" the boy panted through his seizure.

"Sh, quiet now. Everything will be alright. Sh…" Yugi couldn't help the tears that came to his own eyes as Noah's body relaxed and went unnaturally still.

"Mo…ther…" he said with his last dying breath, and then was silent forever. Biting his lip, Yugi desperately tried to keep the tears back, but gave in when Yami knelt beside him. The king pulled his mate into a soft embrace an allowed the teen to mourn. Even the soldiers cried though Bakura just hid his face with his bangs.

Slowly, a light brightened in the tunnel, drawing everyone's attention.

A woman, dressed in lavish clothes fit for a queen stood before them. Her hair was an interesting shade of light blue and bright violet eyes gazed at the group, silently thanking them. In her arms was a small toddler, sound asleep. His hair was darker, a teal color just like…

_Noah?_ Yugi wondered.

_Thank you_. Was all she said before fading and leaving them in the dark.

Phantomworks; see?

**Alice: now I feel so sad for Noah!**

Phantomworks: but I gave him a happy ending!

**Alice; SO SAD!**

Phantomworks; well, I originally had him living and staying with Mokuba and Seto, but then I thought that would take more work, so I decided to have it happen this way.

**Alice: murderer!**

Phantomworks; oh, don't worry, he…

**Alice; what?**

Phantomworks: nevermind.

**Alice: what!**

Phantomworks; please review!


	28. Chapter 28

Phantomworks: hey, last chapter! Thank you for staying with me this long!

**Alice: and for the reviews that everyone has posted.**

Phantomworks: those have really helped with my writing style. I'm truly indebted to you.

**Alice: so please enjoy this last chapter.**

Phantomworks; I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 28

"Do I really have to do this?" Yugi asked, looking at himself in the mirror. A healthy coating of makeup made him look way more feminine than he had wanted to. That and the expensive pure white robes did nothing to sooth his nerves.

"Yes, now such it up like the man you are." Ryou said, combing through his hair to add pins and beads for decoration. Nearby, Mana snickered.

"Don't you mean woman?" she asked, mischievously.

"Oh right, my mistake." Ryou joked.

"Hey! Take that back!" Yugi squealed in embarrassment.

"Take what back? I haven't said anythin' yet!" Joey said as he opened the door. Malik followed.

"Yet." Ryou agreed.

Yugi pouted before pointing an accusing finger at Ryou, "Ryou called me a woman! 

"… I c'n see it." Joey said, tugging on Yugi's long white sleeve.

"Hey!"

"Anyway, I got news for ya." Joey said seriously. "Seto 'nd Mokuba have da funeral planned next week so you's can make it."

Instantly, the mood soured as each thought of the unfortunate child that had died before his chance to live. None spared a thought for Gozaburo. He had been thrown in an unmarked grave and buried without ceremony.

"This is no time for dark thoughts!" Ryou said, suddenly standing. "Now where's that garter?"

"No! No no no! I'm not wearing it!" Yugi pushed his legs together resolutely.

"… Joey, hold him down." Ryou commanded.

Yugi glared.

"Sorry Yug." Joey said.

"Wha-no!"

"Just hold still! Ow! Man you kick hard! No! Down boy, down!" after a bit more growling and wrestling, the two were finally done and Yugi was left feeling more violated than before.

"Wow, ya sure are a handful! Hate to tink of what yer kids would be like!" everyone fell silent again at Joey's comment. Since Yugi and Yami were both men, kids were…

Let's just say they weren't an option.

"Come on guys! What did Ryou just say?" Malik threw up his hands to emphasize his point. Mana slipped out of the room before his rant could finish. "Weddings are happy! So be happy! Yami's gonna finally make an honest woman out of Yugi!"

Yugi grimaced as his three friends gave him devious smiles.

"You do realize that I'll be sure to return the 'favors' tenfold at your weddings, right?" he smirked devilishly, something he had learned from his mate. All three Southern royalties gulped at the thought.

"A-Anyway, we were sent to get you!" Malik said

"Is it that time already?" Yugi asked nervously.

"Well, we were told to get you there in ten minutes."

"Oh…" Yugi narrowed his eyes, "how long have you two been in this room?"

"About seven minutes. "Ryou answered oh-so-helpfully.

"I have three minutes to get to the ballroom?" Yugi shrieked. "Why didn't you tell me sooner!"

"Don't worry! We'll make it in time if we run." Joey said. He was about to take off when Yugi grabbed his sleeve. "Wha-?"

"Carry me." Yugi said seriously

"What?" Everyone gaped.

"If you think I'm going to run in these robes and get them all sweaty or –heaven forbid- I _trip_ and get them dirty, you've got another thing coming!" Yugi grinned darkly, "Now. Carry. Me."

_His payback has all ready started!_ All three through as they cowered from his gaze.

o

"Ah-hah! Found it!" Mana squealed, hugging a scroll. On it was a certain little spell that was certain to help her.

Oh yes, help in deed.

"What are you going in here?" Mahado asked, coming up behind her.

"Oops! I can't let m secret out!" She giggled before teleporting.

_A magician?_ Mahado wondered, _she would be a wonderful assistant. I wonder if I can convince her to stay._

His mind trailed off then when he smelled the strangest scent. It smelled like fresh flowers with a dusting of arcane spells. He licked his lips.

o

Joey had made it just in time and positioned Yugi just right with seconds to spare. Immediately, the wedding march began to play and Yugi carefully marched forward. His grandfather, Solomon, was guiding him down the aisle. He could see his mother and sister in the front row, watching his progress.

"Cutting it quite close, eh?" the old man asked.

"Thank Joey. But I did get here in time, so I _guess_ you could thank him for that too." Yugi gave him a sly grin. The man chuckled silently before passing him off to Yami.

"Something funny?" the king asked.

"I'll tell you later." Yugi said.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two with the bonds of marriage. Though some might call them chains." This got a laugh out of the festive crowd. "Now, do you have your vows?"

"Yes. I'll go first." Yugi said. Turning to Yami, he said lowly, "I swear, by the moon and the stars in the sky, I'll be there."

"I swear, like the shadow that stays by your side, I'll be there." Yami responded in the equally hushed tone. This was for the two of them and them alone.

"For rich and for poor, in sickness and in health. For better or worse until death do you part, will you love each other with every beat of your heart?"

"I swear." They both said.

"You may now kiss the bride, er, groom!" the priest corrected after a glare from Yugi. And the two did so, with a cheer from the crowd around them.

No one noticed the three figures at the back. Two were dressed in the clothes of Northern Royalty and one of the South.

"I told you so!" the Southern male said.

"Yeah yeah yeah." The Northern man said. His wife smiled.

"That's fifty bucks! Fork it over!"

"You do realize we're dead, right?"

"… That's fifty bucks I'll never see."

The Northern woman smiled and laughed at the two's antics. Alive, they were the coldest of allies. Dead, they were the closest of friends. Now their sons were even closer.

For that, she was happy.

"Oh no! Am I too late?" Mana wondered aloud. She teleported in right as the two had kissed. "Please let this work!"

Quickly, she cast the spell. The pretty lights that were made were lost in the confetti being thrown, but she could see the spell had settled. She winked to her best friend, "Consider that my wedding gift."

"Yami, I feel strange." Yugi said.

"It it's anything like how I'm feeling, I'm sure I can fix it." Yami gave him a hot look.

Blushing, Yugi grabbed his hand, "Room. Now."

"Delighted to." Yami said, hurrying the two to his room where they made sweet love for hours more.

-Three weeks later-

Yugi screamed, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M _PREGNANT_?"

END

Phantomworks: okay, I know you're thinking 'WHAT DO YOU MEAN END?' but I came up with a sequel with Joey's story (because I didn't elaborate at all) to explain more.

**Alice; and a sequel to that with their 'children'.**

Phantomworks; which I'm not too certain that I'm actually going to do. But it could be in the works. Anyway, please review.

**Alice: and be looking for School of Vampires coming to a computer near you.**

Phantomworks; this is PW, signing out.


End file.
